Perry the What?
by Katerina Riley
Summary: Sequel to The Animal Accident! A year has pased since becomming a human (and than a platypus again) and Perry is perfectly alright, right? Wrong! Phineas is worried about his pet and wants to help him. He builds a contraption to understand his pet's thoughts, but something goes wrong. What is he supposed to do with a 17 year old boy? And why does he look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to **_**The Animal Accident. **_**As you can see, it's called **_**Perry the What?**_** I hope you enjoy it! Maybe this one will have a happier ending… ;) And yes I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Remember: ****I'm not sure when I'll be able to update****. So just bare with me. Thanks :)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

Another normal day. I've come to hate normal days. They're dreadfully boring and filled with all things, but _her_.

Morning: I wake up on Phineas' bed and get breakfast. Early afternoon: I go to AWACA and stop Doofenshmirtz. Middle/Late Afternoon: I come home just in time for snacks. Evening: I spend time with my family (unless an emergency occurs). And repeat.

This is how it's been for years and this is how it always will be. Well, there was this one time… But that's over now. It will never happen again. I know I should get over it, but I can't. My life is spiraling downward. I'm sure everyone can tell. And I do mean _everyone_. Phineas, Ferb, Major Monogram, even Carl. I should be over it already; I mean it's been a year. Though technically, it's been eleven months, nine days, fifteen hours, and twenty-two minutes. And in the evenings, when I'm free to do whatever I wish, I torture myself with beautifully painful memories and dreams of things that can never be.

I'm so hopeless.

Let's get things straight: I don't regret it. Let me just say that right now. There is not a bone is my body that regrets what happened. I would rather die than regret it. (…Okay, that's a bit extreme, but you get it right?) There's only one problem. It's not terrible, just confusing. Can you believe it? Me, Perry, who used to be confident about everything, is confused. Frankly, it's terrifying. I don't know. I just don't know.

What am I?

Seriously. _What am I? _I don't feel like a platypus anymore. Not a full one. I'm constantly thinking about a girl. A _human _girl. And I really like her and it's _not _in the pet-owner relationship category. It's in the… I suppose you can call it the Forbidden Love category.

I shiver. A Forbidden Love category… I've never experienced anything like this before. I like it. It's exhilarating and nerve-wracking. The only problem is that I'm a platypus. I'm _the _Perry the Platypus: Secret Agent extraordinaire. I have no time for petty love or for hopeless dreams. Only time for stopping the bad guys… Or so Major Monogram constantly reminds me.

I flip over once again in Phineas' bed, trying to get comfortable. Monogram's words echoed in my mind. _'You know Perry, I was young and in love once. She was the best thing that ever happened to me… Until that fateful day. I saw her Perry. I _saw _her with that… That waiter. Holding hands and talking and being… Oh it was horrible! Never fall in love Perry. Never.' _How am I supposed to take that in? Then he goes and tells me to take the next day off. He doesn't realize that doesn't help with my "love" problem. Now, rather than having only half a day to torture myself, I have a full day. Ode to joy.

Sighing, I decide to go back to my musings. What am I? I'm not fully platypus… And I'm definitely not a human. My appearance can testify to that… So what am I? Not fully platypus, not fully human… I'm just some sad creature that had the pleasant misfortune to have his whole world turned upside down.

I became a human. Can you believe it? I, a platypus, became a human being! It was awful at first, but there was this girl –isn't there always a girl?– and then these things that are called feelings emerged. Not that I don't have feelings as a platypus. It's just that human feelings are so much more. It's more intense and more passionate and more...everything! The downside was that the world that came with a human Perry was bad. Very bad. Vanessa and I had to change it. We couldn't allow her dad (and her second-dimension dad) from destroying the entire planet. We stopped him, but at a price. By coming back from the future, I became an animal again. Ever since, I've plagued my mind with our last (and first) kiss.

Isn't my life just peachy?

_**Phineas POV**_

"Hey Ferb?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think something's wrong with Perry?"

Ferb looked up from his history book and cast his eyes toward our animal friend.

"I'm worried about him," I admitted. Perry hasn't been himself for… Well, for about a year give or take. Is it possible for an animal to be depressed?

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Before, I could open my mouth, Ferb spoke what was exactly on my mind. Funny how we weren't blood-related brothers, yet we still act like twins.

"Remember when Mr. Frazier got on that tangent yesterday?" He asked.

I smiled, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do on this beautiful Saturday."

And I certainly did. Today, I'm going to be Therapist Phineas: The Animal Whisperer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clarify things, this is a bit of an AU story. Since they're actually cartoons and I don't know their ages, I'm going to have them be what I deem best. Candace and Vanessa are the same age and juniors (17); Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are eight graders (14); and Perry is 17. Like I said in the other fic (**_**The Animal Accident**_**) I'm going to pretend that however old Perry is in platypus years, it equals 17 in human years. I'm fairly positive that it actually doesn't, but eh, who cares? XD**

**Okay, you all will probably hate me for this, but I actually took out a big chinck. As in, this would've been longer, but I thought that it would've been best for the second half to be chapter three. Yes, I am evil. No need to tell me; I know that already ;D **

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

I hate school. I hate the students, I hate the teachers, I hate the subjects, and I absolutely _despise_ the school projects. I. Hate. School. The only thing I hate more than school is the school projects we are forced to participate in. Every time –every _freaking _time– my partner has been Candace Flynn. I swear the universe has a thing out of me.

I don't have a problem with Candace per say. She's not a bad person (a bit too much on the cheery side though), but I hate going to her house. No her house isn't ugly or scary. It's what's _in _her house.

Perry. Perry the Platypus.

Yes, you heard me. Platypus. Yes, I'm scared of a pet platypus. It's not that I'm afraid he'll bite me or claw me to death or whatever. It's just… It's…well… What if he doesn't remember? What if, now that he's a platypus again, he remembers, but doesn't care anymore? It's so awkward seeing him! What do you say to your partner?

"_No we can't go to your house because you see, you have a pet platypus that was accidently turned human by my dad, who's an evil scientist, and we had to save the world and I kinda fell for him during that time so it's really awkward whenever I go to your house and see him because what if he doesn't like me in that way anymore or worse, forgotten everything?" _

Yeah, that sounds _completely_ sane.

Bracing myself, I rang the doorbell to the Flynn-Fletcher's. _It's been nearly a year_, I remind myself. _You're over it. You. Are. Over. It. Nothing happened and nothing will happen. Accept those facts stupid girl._

"Oh, hello Vanessa." It was Linda. She stepped to the side, allowing me room to walk by her. "Come in, come in. I was just heading to the store. I won't be back for a few hours, but I'll make some snakes for you two when I get back, does that sound okay?"

I nod. One good thing about being Candace's partner is that her mom always makes us snacks and doesn't get in our way. She is seriously like a dream mom and I can't even begin to fathom why Candace complains about her. My own mom constantly tries to butt into my personal life; I really hate it.

I bid Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher a farewell before walking through the front door and into their living room. Sitting on the couch, with her pink phone in hand, was Candace. She had just taken her phone off of her ear when she saw me. I had a feeling that she had been talking to Jeremy. After witnessing the true love those two had, I'm able to tolerate their extreme mushy-true-love-ness. But only theirs. To any couples out there who expresses their love in similar cheesy, romantic ways, I'm telling you now: I _will _laugh, gag, and virtually make fun of you and your partner. Why? Because it's disgusting. I'm not even sure if I could tolerate my _own_ romantic mushy love if it ever gets to the Candace/Jeremy extreme. I really hope it doesn't. But since I've never been in love (true love; not just infatuation) before, I can't be 100% sure of what I would do. I have been close. Really close to that kind of love, but-

_Stop it! _I screamed in my head. _Don't make things worse. Think about candy canes. You love candy canes. Candy-_

"You wanna go up into my room?" Candace asked, thankfully interrupting my thoughts. (Wait, when had she stood up?) "I've got all my school stuff up there, plus it's much more cozy."

I nodded, mentally preparing myself for my worst subject: History. If there's a project I hate doing more than anything, it's a history project. As I pass by the backyard, I notice a strange occurrence, one that is normally only seen during the summer.

"Your brothers," I begin. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

Candace sighed in defeat. "Yeah, they're building…something. I honestly have no idea what, nor do I care. Junior year has really taken a lot of energy out of me, mainly my busting energy."

"I wonder what they're doing," I murmur to myself.

"If you really want, we can check on them in an hour or so," Candace says. "The break would do us good. And I can't work for more than an hour at a time on homework anyway…"

I smirk. I already knew Candace's homework habits. This _is _our fifth project together. After two science projects, a math project, an English project, and (now) two history projects, Candace and I knew the other's strong points, weak points, and habits, good or bad. We have a strange friendship. Though we have practically nothing in common, we somehow get along….sort of. It's complicated.

As I shut the door to her room, Candace's demeanor changes and she practically pounces on me.

"Okay girl, you have _no _idea how long I've been holding this in!"

I was taken aback. I had no idea she was this excited about…whatever it is she's excited for. How could I miss this bouncy ball of energy? (Though to be fair, I did have a lot on my mind today.)

"Er… Holding what in?" I ask.

Candace squealed. (Yes, she actually _squealed_. Like a mouse.) "I heard about Brandon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Oh…"

Brandon was this cute "bad boy" at our high school who I had been getting closer to this past year. I liked him, but did I like him just as a friend or in a 'more than friends' kind of way? I wasn't sure. And since I thought he only liked me as friends, I didn't dwell on my feelings. Then suddenly on Monday, he had asked me out. It took three days (and a lot of pressure from my mom– how she found out, I'll never know) until I finally agreed to it. He took me out on Friday night and it wasn't that bad. I had actually enjoyed myself.

"It was nice," I said lamely.

"Nice?" Candace looked aghast. "Just 'nice'? Tell me more, girl! Details! Where did you go? What did you do? Will it happen again?"

I swallowed thickly. Why was I feeling so guilty about my date? Actually, I knew the reason; I just didn't want to say it aloud. I forced myself to speak my next words: "He took me out for dinner and a movie."

"That is so sweet!" Candace cooed. "At the end, when he took you home, did he kiss you?"

My face reddened and all I could think of was: _Oh God, I'm blushing. I hope he doesn't see._ The truth was Brandon almost _did _kiss me. He lips were inches from mine when my mom had opened the door and pointedly cleared her throat. I was both furious and grateful. Sure, Brandon was cute (and fun to be around), but whenever we were together, my mind would be at war. One side would constantly remind me of another boy, while the other would painfully remind me that I can never be with said other boy and I should settle for Brandon. I like them both; how can I choose?

The two boys were vastly different. One had black hair, icy blue eyes, a dark outlook on life, and a crude sense of humor. The other had golden blonde hair, warm chocolate eyes, very optimistic, and… Well considering he didn't really understand "human humor" even as a human, I'm not quite sure _what_ his sense of humor is.

"So the sixteenth century? That's what we're doing out history project in, right?" I asked in an effort to distract Candace from her embarrassing questions. Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. I knew this discussion wasn't over, not by a long shot. But hopefully, I bought myself some time.

"…Fine. But we _will _talk more about this later," Candace promised. I nodded, with full intentions of leaving before she even gets the chance to utter the word 'so'.

Fifty-five horrendous minutes later, both Candace and I jumped as a loud explosion echoed from the backyard. Running to the window, all we saw was smoke.

"Oh, they are _so _busted!" Candace growled as she raced downstairs with me at her heels. (Apparently, not _all _of her busting energy had disappeared.)

The backyard was covered with smoke. We followed the outskirts of their backyard fence as the smoke slowly –very slowly– began to clear; we didn't want to blindly charge into the backyard and run into…whatever it was that blew up. As we slowly made our way via the fence, the smoke began to clear. It felt like ages, but eventually, Candace's backyard was filled with crystal clear air again.

What I saw made my heart stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this has a itsy-bitsy, tiny-tiny bit of swearing at the end. It's from Candace and she has good reason to. So, just a warning! Also, nothing descriptive, but this does contain a naked person in this chapter. Just another warning for you. Hope you enjoy chapter 3! :) **

**Oh, and a shout out to **randomfanfictioner01**! It's her birthday today! (Technically where you are, it's in a few more hours, but I promised you I'd update if I was awake at 2AM… I'm awake at 2AM…) Happy thirteenth! Hope you like your gift– this chapter! ^^**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

_An hour and a half earlier…_

"Oh, good! You've got the blueprints."

Ferb walked up to me with that familiar blue roll of parchment. Not for the first time, I wished we could do this every day, not just in the summer. The trill of creativity had been dulled down since the start of school. Eighth grade is pretty busy this year, but one good thing came out of it. Isabella. To be specific, Isabella _and_ _I_. Don't ask me how we exactly came together; I'm honestly not quite sure. I just woke up one day (our one-year anniversay is nearly upon us) and when I saw Isabella… Well, according to Candace, we acted as if we've been together for a while already. Ferb had given us a knowing smile, but refused to say anything about it. Isabella and I decided to just go with it. And we've been together ever since.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

Nothing different here… Until she kisses me on the check. My face explodes with new sensations. My checks tingle and burn at first, but then I can feel _everything_. My body's five senses are suddenly on high-alert. I can smell every flower, hear every bird, and feel even the slightest breeze of wind. No matter how many times she's done this, it never gets old. I wrap one arm around Isabella's waist.

"Just pretending its summer for the day," I smile.

"What's the special occasion? I thought you guys decided that no matter what, this year will be all about the homework. 'No fun projects for a while,' you said," Isabella giggles, no doubt remembering the first day of eighth grade just a few months ago. We had so much homework! On the _first _day! I didn't like it, but I knew that I wouldn't have time for any building projects –no matter how small– this year. Reluctantly, Ferb and I accepted that fact, telling everyone that there'd be no projects until we get a break.

I look toward the sliding glass doors. Perry is just slightly visible, but from what you can see, he's looks sick. I want to help him; I so desperately want him to be himself again. I will not rest until he's better. I _cannot_ rest until he's better. And I have a plan to do just that… But will it work?

"It's Perry…" I begin slowly, unsure how to express all the unspoken worries I have for my pet.

Thankfully, Isabella nodded in full understanding. This is why she's my best friend (and girlfriend). "I've noticed he's been different this year. Not quite his energetic self. Well, as energetic as a platypus usually is."

"I'm really worried about him Isabella. We took him to that doctor a few months back, but the pills weren't working. Then the other doctor said something about depression, but how the heck can a platypus be depressed?"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Isabella smiled. She knew Ferb and I had already begun our plans.

"We're going to build a device that allows us to communicate with Perry." I started feeling excited again. Building and creativity. This was my element. I could help Perry in a way no one else can. And I know this way will work.

"See this device-" Ferb walked up and unrolled the blueprints, showing off a rough sketch of what we will build "-will give Perry, or any animal wearing it really, the temporary emotions, feeling, and words of a human being. We'd be able to communicate with him and figure out what's wrong. As long as he wears the helmet, he will almost _be _a human...except he'll still have a platypus body."

Isabella kissed my check once again. "Phineas, you are the kindest, most brilliant person I have ever met. What do you need help with?"

_An hour later…_

I adjusted the helmet on Perry, making sure it sat just right. I pained me to see him so…uncaring. Usually, if Ferb or I (or anything really) wake him up early from a nap, he gets a bit touchy and might even snap at his arouser. Lately, all he does is roll around and sigh. Well, platypus-sigh. Even now, as he's sitting in the chair, his eyes look dulled. It almost seems like he's constantly thinking of a terribly sad memory that refuses to leave his mind.

"Ready?" Ferb asks.

I put my own duplicate helmet on. Having two helmets provides the HMD (Human Mind Duplicator; not very creative, but that's what was on the blueprint and we didn't have time to think of a better name) a credible amount of human data needed to temporarily transform a platypus mind into a human one.

"Ready." I confirmed it with a nod.

Ferb flipped the switch. For a few tense seconds nothing happened. Then electricity pules throughout the wires, first on my line and then on Perry's. I heard him make that chatter noise, before the HMD exploded. Yes, you read right. It exploded. With a very loud _BOOM_.

Smoke was everywhere. I could hear Isabella and Ferb coughing. Then I heard a groan. It wasn't mine. It wasn't Ferb's. It was too masculine to be Isabella's or even Candace's or Vanessa's, even though they weren't even out it. I didn't know anyone who sounded like that; it was alien, yet sounded so familiar. Through the coughing, I heard the sliding glass door open and my sister's voice call out, "Phineas! _Cough! _Phineas, Ferb! What's- _Cough! _What's going on!?" I tried to answer, but there was too much smoke in my lungs. I suppose Isabella and Ferb found themselves in the same predicament because they didn't answer either, except for their coughing.

"Is everyone- _Cough! _Alright?" Vanessa called out. I heard someone whimper, the same tone as the groan. Now I _know _I didn't just hear things; someone _was _there that wasn't before! But who?

The smoke began to clear. In a matter of seconds, I was able to see my hand in front of my face. I could make out vague shapes in the smoke. There were four silhouettes. The two nearest me was defiantly Ferb and Isabella. The two silhouettes that where hugging the fence were most likely Candace and Vanessa. But I was missing something… What was I forgetting…?

_Perry! _

I quickly turned around and searched for my pet. _How could you forget Perry? _I mentally scolded myself.

_Ugh! This stupid smoke! Can't see anything! _ It was irritatingly slow, the speed of the clearing smoke. I took off my helmet (which I forgot I was wearing until just now) and searched for my animal friend.

I stepped forward, only to back up quickly. There was another person here! From the outline, the person was definitely male. The smoke cleared a bit more. And definitely naked! _What on earth!? _Whoever he was, he was clearly struggling to sit up. Part of me told him to go help him (he looked like he was in pain) while the other part of me opted to run away screaming. (Seriously, how on _earth _did he get here!?) Since my brain couldn't decide which to do, I simply stood there, frozen in confusion, fear, and curiosity. I felt a presence by my side, but I knew it was Isabella (her coughing helped identify her too). She must've been worried when she saw me freeze. But now she, too, was frozen. No, I take that back. When she saw the man, she promptly gasped and turned around so her back was facing him. Still, she didn't leave my side.

Out of respect, I should've turned around too. (If not out of respect, for the sake of the naked guy's privacy at least.) But I couldn't. I was just too confused. Where had he come from? Where are his clothes? Wait a minute… Where's Perry!?

Before I could voice my thoughts aloud (how I would've gotten my mouth to open and actually form words, I don't know), the smoke finally cleared and I heard a gasp come from behind me. It sounded like Vanessa's tone.

The boy –or perhaps I should say _young man _because he was clearly seventeen or eighteen– looked up. A strong sense of_ Déjà Vu _washed over me. I felt certain I've seen him before, but I couldn't think of where. Golden blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles… Then I noticed how screwed up his face looked. Not in the 'he's ugly' kind of way, but in the 'he's in serious pain' kind of way. I tried, but for some reason couldn't force myself to move. What was wrong with me? Candace broke the silent spell first.

"Okay, what the _hell _is going on?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter before school starts up again, so I don't know when I'll be able to update :( It's a lot shorter than the other chapters, but that's because it's… Well you'll find out :p Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

It hurts. Oh my God it _hurts_.

Everything. Everything is on fire. White hot, _searing _pain.

I've only felt this much pain once before, but at least I was able to black out then. _Why _am I not blacking out? Make it stop. Please someone make it stop…

_Phineas, this is _not _one of your better ideas_.

What on earth was he thinking anyway? I was so comfortable inside; you know, _where I wasn't in pain_. Why couldn't he have chosen some other animal to torture? Why me!?

I know he's not torturing me. Not really. Whatever happened wasn't his fault. He didn't _mean _to put me in pain. Actually, 'pain' is too nice of word. Agony? Not good enough. Excruciating? I suppose it's a very good adjective. Unbearable, piercing, insufferable? All of those work.

Imagine your bones cracking. I don't mean the sound they make when you twist a certain why and your back pops. I mean cracking; like _your bones are physically breaking right underneath your skin. _And then they begin to reform; as in actually forming a new skeletal frame. It's a weird experience, feeling your bones shift positions and elongate or shorten or disappear altogether. But you don't have time to dwell on that strange fact because it feels like your flesh is on fire. Someone poured lava on you. It bubbles and burns. Your skin is melting off. But then you feel a new substance, one that I'm vaguely familiar with. (Though I can't seem to recall what the new material is or why it's familiar to me.) Something escapes my mouth. It felt like… A groan? But I can't groan; I'm a platypus. My head pounds. I can't think for too long for fear that my brain might actually blow up. Is that even possible? I'm loosely aware of the grass beneath my skin or the wind gently pushing through my hair.

(Wait something's wrong…)

I hear someone, someone familiar. She's close. So achingly close. My body disobeys me and lets out a whimper. Curse you! You're supposed to be strong! But I'm not strong. I'm so very weak. Of course I whimper like a frightened kid at her voice; not being able to be near her broke me. Not completely, but something inside of me broke that day… That day long ago…

(What am I doing? I'm pushing myself up. How am I pushing myself up?)

Smoke. There's smoke all around me. Where did the smoke… Oh. Oh right. The machine. It blew up. It blew up… That doesn't normally happen with Phineas and Ferb's inventions… Doofenshmirtz's sure, but the daft bugger always adds a self-destruct button (not that I'm complaining– it sure makes things easier).

As the smoke slowly clears, the pain slowly disappears. What had happened? Did a piece of the machine hit me? Is that why I'm in pain? I think back, trying to remember if I was hit by a stray bolt or wire. Nothing comes to mind; nothing but a throbbing headache. The wind blows and I shiver.

(Shivering… I've never shivered before. Not while I was a platypus…)

I hear a voice. It's female. She's asking a question. But it's not _her _voice. It's… It's Candace's, right? It hurts to think, but I try anyway. Right, that voice is Candace's. She asked… What was going on. She wants to know what's going on. Well she wasn't the only one.

(I'm sitting up. Something's on my head. I'm _sitting up_. It feels wrong. It feels different. I'm cold. I'm never cold; my fur keeps me warm. The wind blows harder and I wrap my arms around myself. No that shouldn't be possible. That shouldn't be possible…)

While my body wasn't in pain anymore, my mind was scattered and spinning. There was something wrong, but I couldn't tell what. I felt like I should know what was wrong, but every time I thought I had the answer, it would just disappear from my mind. I had nothing, but a splitting headache. Curling in on myself, I grabbed the side of my head, hoping that if I pulled hard enough on my hair, I would forget about my throbbing head.

(I grabbed…my hair…?)

A weight suddenly presented itself on my shoulders. Immediately, my fingers left my hair and reached for the newly-found pressure. As I curled my fingers around the fabric, I realized it was a blanket. Someone gave me a blanket. I looked up, wondering who it was, and realized my vision was burry. Oh God, had I been crying?

(...But platypi...can't...cry...)

Wiping away the tears with the back of my hand, I look up again to see Ferb. Ferb gave me the blanket. His expression looks conflicting. There are so many emotions going through that normally stoic face that I can't keep track of them all. There was fear, then confusion, then worry, then-

I reach up, hoping to comfort him, but then I stop quickly.

I reach up. _I _reach up… I can't reach up! I'm not supposed to be able to reach up!

A hand. No, _my _hand. I see my hand. My _human _hand. Everything clicks into place.

"Oh," I breath. It all makes sense.

"I'm human again."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be honest and say that I don't actually like this chapter. It was so hard to do! I kept changing things, adding things, taking things away… My brain feels like a tornado just went through it! But it's done. Finally, it's done. Sorry for the wait guys. Though I suppose this wait is better than some of the other lengthy time lapses I've had… Hehe… Um, yeah… Like I said though, I'm still not completely satisfied. But I know that if I read this again, I will change yet another thing and if I do that, you'll have to wait even longer for me to do something will the ending of this chapter. So I decided to just be done with it and put it up! Here I am…putting it up… Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

I could only watch as Ferb slowly and cautiously draped a blanket around Perry's naked form. (Though he didn't know it was Perry.) I tried to move, I really did. I wanted to go comfort him, comfort _me_. Twice he had to endure the painful transformation; twice I had to watch him go through it. The first time was hard enough, but now? Now that I have feelings –granted, they're confused, vague, and scattered feelings, but feelings nonetheless– for Perry, it was even worse to witness the conversion once again.

He was only a few feet away, but seeing him as a human was too shocking; I just couldn't move. I considered not babbling like a complete idiot an accomplishing feat. Then, after getting over the shock, I found it was too _painful_ to move. I couldn't go to him no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't rush over to Perry, throw my arms around his familiar frame, and hold onto him tightly with zero inclination to let him leave my embrace– him being devoid of any clothing (besides a blanket) would simply be a delightful perk.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't let the others know about the future Perry and I had changed. And I absolutely could _not_ let them know about our –somewhat– relationship. (Because saying, "Hey I have feelings for your pet _platypus_," sounds perfectly sane and they will not think me crazy in the _slightest_. If I could, I would have rolled my eyes at the preposterous idea.)

However this freak accident happened, I know Phineas would find a way to fix it and then everything would be normal again. I can't allow myself to get close to Perry again. I can't. Not just for my sake –yes, I know it's selfish, but I don't know if I can actually suffer losing Perry a second time– not just for my sake, but for Perry's as well. I know he didn't take the separation well. The evidence was clear whenever I came over for Candace and I's monthly school project.

_Don't forget Brandon. _Part of my brain reminded me. _He's a nice guy; I _good _guy. He really likes you. And you like him back._

It's true. I do like Brandon. But not as much as Perry. I tried, but I just couldn't conjure up much feeling for Brandon as I have for Perry. Actually, I couldn't summon _any _feelings for Brandon at this current moment. I was too preoccupied with seeing Perry as a human once again– _naked _once again. Too many emotions and thoughts were running around in my head. It's a wonder I didn't collapse.

With Ferb still standing by his side, Perry slowly raised a hand toward him, as if to grab hold of him, but he suddenly stopped. He was staring at his hand. It dawned on me: Perry must not have noticed his human change. The only explanation him not noticing was if he didn't notice because– For three entire seconds my brain stopped processing. Because…

_Because he was in too much pain to notice._

I nearly cried right then.

"Oh," Perry breathed out.

Everyone around me stilled. They watched Perry intently. I'm not sure what they were looking for or expecting, but I had a hunch –from the way that his gaze held softness in it– that Phineas had a _very _good idea as to where the newcomer came from. (It was fairly obvious considering that Perry –the platypus Perry– disappeared, and in his wake left a naked boy.)

"I'm human again," Perry finished quietly.

He looked so…so… So _not _Perry. His eerily blank visage wasn't the only factor that gave me chills. He looked as one would after suffering through a traumatic ordeal– shock, as medical officials labeled the condition. And Perry did look in shock; almost like he couldn't believe what exactly had happened to him had been real. There was a hint of pain held in his composure. My own body seemed to ache in a manner I suspect similar (though extremely dulled down) to Perry's own. When he stiffly moved his neck around to get a better glimpse of his surroundings, he seemed to shrink as he noticed the multitude around him. There were only five people in the backyard with Perry, but even five can seem like a crowd sometimes. Watching him shrink from the small mass was unnatural. Being small, in both size and manner, doesn't suit him; Perry's not a tiny, nor weak, person. He's tall and muscular (and very easy on the eyes), but it's his presence that really stands out. Perry always looked so sure of himself. It was excruciating watching him shy away.

Phineas broke the silence first. "What… What do you mean 'again'?" His eyes, which were soft and open at first, where now surprised and slightly guarded. I knew what he was thinking. He was doubting his original theory, that this strange new boy actually wasn't Perry and his furry friend was missing. I had heard from Isabella how Phineas reacted the first time Perry went missing. Apparently, it wasn't pretty. After spending about five days with them, each day chalked up with trauma and adrenalin, I could understand why. Phineas is a naturally kind person. That's the same reason the worry was still present in his gaze now. Even if Phineas didn't know who Perry was, he'd still be kind to the stranger (unless there was proof he shouldn't be).

Perry looked up at Phineas, his mouth opening, but no sound other than a strangled whimper came out. His eyes darted around wildly until his gaze finally landed on me. Instant recognition flared in his chocolate brown orbs. _Vanessa_, his eyes said. _Help me. _

I jolt ran down my spine as I realized he was pleading with me. _Perry _was _begging _for help. For _my_ help. I knew I had to do something. I had to… I don't know what I had to do.

As if he suddenly realized the only thing that was covering him was a blanket, Perry tugged the edges of the cloth, trying to hide his bare body. He winced; the simple action of tugging seemed to cause pain. It might be cruel, but I found myself wishing that it had been my dad's old Inator that transformed Perry instead of a stupid malfunctioning machine. The Inator's pain only lasted a short time, vanishing before Perry had been fully conscious.

"Who are you?" Phineas demanded. "Are you P-"

He faltered, which gave me time to gather my wits and jump in. Swiftly, I walked past the younger teenagers and crouched down next to Perry, who instantly grabbed my hand. I could see in his eyes how he wanted to throw himself about me. To clutch onto me –someone familiar and safe– in a desperate attempt to calm himself, but he forcibly restrained. No doubt the intense agent training he endured kicking in, putting his aside his instincts to either flee or show 'weakness' by seeking out someone familiar and latching onto them.

"Guys, let's go inside," I said softly, but firmly. Carefully, I helped Perry get to his feet. When his knees began to buckle underneath him, Ferb quickly stepped in and took his other side. I was pleasantly surprised, but not as surprised when I heard Isabella's voice

"Vanessa's right, Phineas; let's go inside."

I stole a glance to see what was happening. Isabella had made it to her boyfriend's side and had her arms wrapped around his. I almost laughed when I realized she was seducing him on some level; Phineas' arm was pressed rather tightly to Isabella's chest. It worked. Phineas nodded slowly and took a tentative step toward Ferb, Perry, and I. Candace, on the other hand, was still frozen with a look of shock and a dim anger plastered on her face.

As Ferb steadied the tittering Perry, I noticed the silver bracelet and a sudden memory of the same ornament on each wrist of Ferb, Phineas, _and _Isabella from the future Perry and I had altered. I put that thought aside for now. There's a time and a place for contemplation and right now _isn't_ the time. We began walking into the house.

Perry leaned heavily on me, one of his arms around my neck, the other around Ferb's. I gripped his waist, allowing the blanket to dangle around his ankles while covered his bottom half. God, it took everything in me not to pounce on him _right now_. This was hardly the right moment for my female hormones to decide to kick in. We hadn't seen each other –while both in a human form– for months, practically a whole year. And there will be _no _pouncing on anyone with other people present. No.

"Thanks Vanessa," Perry mumbled.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at me as we set the boy between us down on the couch, but didn't say anything. Ferb made sure he was properly covered. Behind me, I could hear the steps of Phineas and Isabella. Wait, now I can hear Candace. Their footsteps stopped just short of the living room.

I smiled at Perry, not caring about what anyone else might be thinking. "Don't worry about it."

The corner of Perry's lip twitched, but he looked too exhausted to actually to anything besides just sit there. Everything that happened to him was finally catching up. Something was different when he became human again. All of his energy was drained out of his body and now Perry was slipping into an unconscious bliss. I refrained myself from kissing the top of his head.

There was silence before Candace, one again, broke it.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short. Hopefully things will start picking up the pace soon. :/**

* * *

_**Phineas POV **_

I have never been more confused in my entire life. And never about so many things at once. My head keeps pounding, trying to sort it all out. All the information… It's a lot to process.

The HMD machine blew up for no apparent reason. (Figure that out later; more pressing matters.)

Perry disappeared in the explosion. And not in the usual, "Hey, where's Perry?" kind of way.

Where Perry was, a new mammal appeared. A _human _mammal. (Why was he naked?)

Somehow, the machine must've altered Perry's DNA to turn human. (Work on 'how' later.)

Now here's where it gets tricky. The boy seemed to know Vanessa. Very personally. I saw the way he looked at her. It was similar to how I look at Isabella when I need help, but don't want to admit it out loud. If he _is _Perry, how does he already have that trust with Vanessa, who is _not _a member of our family? And he said, "I'm human again." _Again. _He's human _again_. What does he mean by that!? Is he, or is he not Perry?!

Those where the big questions. There were other questions buzzing around in my head, but none as mindboggling as those five. Watching Vanessa and the boy interact, was painful. I literally mean painful. The way they acted was so familiar, but I couldn't place where or why. Whenever I think I got close to the answer, a sharp pain in my head forced me to stop. Unconsciously, I rubbed my wrist.

Ferb and Vanessa took the boy inside and, with gentle nudging from Isabella, I followed. I needed to answers. I needed to know everything. I hate being confused. I hate not knowing. I wanted to scream. But how could I explain that without going on a rampage? Candace solved that problem.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!?"

Oh. Well, that _would_ cover all the basic topics.

I wasn't in any way surprised when it was Vanessa who stood up, sighed, and said sheepishly, "It's kind of a long story." She looked down at the boy –who was thankfully wrapped in a blanket– sleeping on my couch.

"Perhaps we should go into the kitchen?" I suggested somewhat coldly.

Vanessa bit her lip, once again watching the slumbering boy. I could tell she didn't want to leave him. Isabella walked up to her, putting her hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," she whispered. For a second, when Vanessa looked at Isabella, there was fear in her eyes. She was afraid of something. Or was she afraid for something? Someone? But that was only for a second. Replacing it was her normal attitude. The 'I'm-a-goth-and-a-rebel-yet-still-have-a-kind-heart-I-just-don't-tell-anyone'. Vanessa nodded her head curtly at my girlfriend. That's the Vanessa I've seen throughout the school months.

We walked into the kitchen, sat around the table, and just waited in silence. No one moved. No one talked. Everyone –save for my sister– had some idea of what was going on. Well, in Vanessa's case, I'm pretty sure she had every idea of what was going on. After about ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's Perry, isn't it?" I blurted out.

Everyone around the table jumped at my sudden outburst. (Ferb covered his reaction rather well.) Candace looked around in interest, hoping that her questions would finally get answered.

Vanessa took a deep breath, "…Yes."

"Human _again_? What did he mean human _again_?"

"…I… I think you should ask him that."

"It's obviously not just his story to tell though." I glared at the girl sitting across from me. "What is your part in all this, Vanessa? You're involved somehow. How?"

Underneath the table, I felt something rest against my thigh. I could recognize the pressure even if I was blind. Isabella was telling me to cool it down a little.

Before she could answer, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hi mom," she stood up and walked to the doorway where the kitchen met the living room. "Yes, everything's fine… Actually, um," she glanced over her shoulder. "Candace invited me to sleepover. Can I? …Great! See you tomorrow." She hung up. "Look, Candace and I still have a history project to work on, Perry's exhausted, and we're all too wound up to talk without getting into a fight. Tomorrow, if Perry's awake and ready, we'll tell you. Come on Candace, let's go."

She abruptly turned around and marched up the stairs. Candace, after whispering she'd try to get some information out of her, quickly followed. I hope that information had more to do with our current situation that the Vanessa/Brandon topic she's been talking about for this past week.

"Phineas," Isabella scolded when Candace left. "There was no need to be so harsh."

"She's hiding something," I insisted. "And Perry said 'human again.' What does that mean?"

"We'll probably find out tomorrow," Isabella countered. "Why are you so crazy about this? It isn't like you!"

"I- Um…" Truth was, I didn't know why I felt so adamantly. Something about this was bugging me. It didn't feel threatening or scary, just…strange. I glanced down at my shoes in shame. Isabella was right. This wasn't like me. She put her hand over my own (which currently rested on my thigh).

"Come on," she said. "Let's go to the mall. All three of us," she said nodding to Ferb, "It'll do us good to get out of the house. Let us focus our mind on something _besides _this."

Hesitating, I glanced at Ferb, who gave me an encouraging smile. "Okay."

Isabella ran upstairs to tell Candace, leaving Ferb and I alone.

"I really don't know why I felt so…" I searched for the right word.

"Rejected?" Ferb supplied.

I started. "What? Why rejected?"

"Well, when you first saw Perry as a human, and your mind comprehended what was going on, instead of seeking you –a familiar face– he latched onto Vanessa, someone who isn't part of our family."

I blinked. "Oh… I never really thought about it like that." Ferb just shrugged.

"You ready?" Isabella asked, coming into the kitchen. Her dress swayed slightly at her knees, proving she'd stopped herself after running quickly. Her silver bracelet looked amazing with her pink dress and black hair.

"Ready," I smiled taking her hand.

That was when I realized. The bracelet. She has one. I have one. Ferb has one. These bracelets mean something. For a second, I was tempted to remove it; I've never taken it off before. Then I decided against it. Something told me it was a bad idea. Something also told me it had to do with Perry's statement. One way or the other, I was going to get to the bottom of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know this is a day early, but I have a really busy homework load this weekend so I figure I best get this done before I leave you all empty-handed for another week. I know how disappointed you all are. A day early? With loads of words? Shame. Real shame ;p **

**Just so you all know, the reason that last chapter was more-or-less short was because I'm trying to keep the chapters in a Perry/Vanessa/Phineas POV order. That specific order actually. So hopefully, this one will be longer for your enjoyment :) **

**Disclaimer: (Er, have I done this yet? I don't remember…) Phineas and Ferb –along with the rest of the cast– sadly, don't belong to me :(**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

_An orange light coming at me. _

_A girl's frightened expression. _

_Pain. A lot of pain. Too much pain. I want it to stop. _

_Softness. I'm lying on something soft. A girl is with me; the frightened girl. She tries to calm me. _

_I'm calmer now. Almost happy. We're going shopping. There's a really nice shirt here. It's teal. _

_Movies. I like the fast paced pictures on the TV screen. It's exciting. _

_The frightened girl is smiling now. Smiling at me. Everything's good. _

_No wait, it's not. Something bad is happening. Happened. Really bad. I need to stop it. It's important. The bad thing…it can't be completed. It can't. _

_It's over. I stopped it. We stopped it. The frightened-turned-smiling girl and I. The crisis is over. Everything's alright. _

_She's very pretty. The girl. Brown hair; brown eyes. Beautiful. _

_Sorrow. So much sorrow it hurts. Why am I unhappy? Why is the pretty girl unhappy? Now something else is wrong. _

_Black rose. One black rose on a silver chain. _

_Another feeling of sorrow. No, this time it's much worse. My heart has been broken in two, now it's being torn apart bit by little bit. I want to see her again. Where's the smiling, pretty girl?_

_There she is! But I can't see her. No, not anymore. _

_Time has past. What is time? Doesn't matter actually. _

_This day is different. The red-haired boy is putting something on my head. I don't care about it. It's not important. Until the pain. _

_Pain. More pain. It ends quicker than last time. _

_My body aches and I'm exhausted. I want to sleep. _

_People are around me. _

_She's around me. The smiling, pretty girl. _

_What's her name? I should know her name. _

_V-something? Valerie? Vicki? Vanessa-_

_Vanessa! _

I gasp awake; Vanessa's name still on my tongue, my disorienting dream still fresh on my mind.

Slowly, I ease myself back down as I let events of the day (it was still the same day, right?) wash over me. My dreams didn't help alleviate my throbbing skull. The picture fragments had been moving so quickly, I started to feel dizzy, which is ridiculous since I was _asleep _and I'm lying down.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I raise my arm. The sight I'm greeted with brings mixed feelings. My human hand is so familiar, reminding me of fond memories. But it also reminds me of the terrible never-going-to-happen-anymore future.

Will Phineas and Ferb remember? Would they want to? Does Vanessa remember? Of course she does. Does she still care? That's the question. Does she still care about me? Like me? I never stopped liking her. That's what makes this seem even crueler. I'm given a second-chance to be with Vanessa, but it's not. It's not a second-chance. I have a few hours –a day at the most– to spend time with her before Phineas and Ferb use their genius minds to "fix" this.

I sigh one of those human sighs. The kind that breathes in deeply and lets out slowly. The kind that, as you exhale, your eyes automatically close as if to block out the miserable thoughts currently residing in your grey matter.

_How longs it been? _I wonder. Last time, I only passed out for a few minutes. Maybe an hour. Is it the same? Has it only been an hour? Maybe, because I was more tired than usual, I was unconscious for a day. (But I know for certain, two or more days have definitely _not_ gone by.)

A strange noise startles me. I jerk into a sitting position ready to fight, before my ears recognize the sound. Gurgling. My stomach gurgled. I'm hungry.

My body still feels weak and shaky, but now that I know I'm hungry, I feel starved. I carefully swing my legs over the couch, about to get up, when I realized something important. Well, important for a human. I almost laugh at the irony. I was wearing only a blanket last time too. Unlike the platypus, a human does not walk around wearing nothing but a blanket. I suppose I could always drape it around me, but what if it falls off? I don't think that would be very good.*****

Lucky for me, my decision was made for me. As I was still contemplating on the couch, I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"He might still be asleep," came Candace's hushed whisper.

"It's been an hour," Vanessa argued back in a quiet voice. "He might be awake now."

They slowly turn the corner that leads into the living room. I watch the two girls as they quietly step into the living room. They spot me right away, sitting up watching them. Seeing Vanessa (in my a more lucid state-of-mind) made me suddenly realize how exposed I was. Embarrassed, I attempted to cover myself more thoroughly.

Candace, seeing my distress, said softly, "I'll go get you some clothes."

She left Vanessa and I alone in the living room with –what felt like– a bomb placed delicately between us. I was afraid if either of us so much as _breathed _too roughly, it'd explode. Of course there was no actual bomb, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone found one. I was grateful Vanessa spoke first.

"How you feeling?"

I cleared my throat, "…Fine. I feel fine." There was a pregnant pause. "You?"

"Yeah. Same."

She didn't look it. Probably no more than I looked. We both were certainly not 'fine.' Not by a long shot.

We waited in an eerie silence. The tension around us was so strong I could reach out my hand, grab it, and then snap it into two. Finally, after what seemed like hours (but was only seconds), Vanessa let out a gust of air; her face looking set and determined.

"This is ridiculous!" She marched over to where I was, sat down, and threw her arms around me. I was so surprised at first, I couldn't move. But after a second or two, my brain managed to tell my arms to move. I encircled Vanessa's familiar warm body, unconsciously bringing it closer to mine. She dug her face into my neck, while I breathed in her hair. It was wonderful. I could've stayed there all day, just drinking up Vanessa's smell and touch. But alas, we forgot one small detail.

"These are my father's, but-" Candace abruptly stopped, as we jumped away from each other at the sound of her voice. "Um…" She looked at our faces in uncertainty. I wasn't sure what Vanessa looked like, but I was blushing fiercely.

I had momentarily forgotten I was practically naked. Remembering that (slightly embarrassing) fact and then adding to it that Vanessa and I had been hugging –though I think _embracing _might be a better word for it– only moments prior to Candace's arrival really made me feel…good. I mean that in the 'I've-never-felt-this-amazing-before-in-my-whole-life-and-all-I-want-to-do-now-is-rip-Vanessa's-clothes-off' sense. It kinda scared me.

"Here," Candace handed me the clothes. "They might be a bit big; they're my dad's. But they're better than…" She trailed off. I knew what she was about to say. _Nothing. _They're better than nothing.

"Thanks," I muttered, avoiding her gaze. I don't understand why I'm doing it. Gosh, I've only been human for no less than two hours and I'm already just as confused about human behavior just as I was before. "Um…"

"We'll be in the kitchen," Vanessa said, most likely predicting my thoughts. "That way you can change in here." I risked a glance to look at her. She wasn't blushing, but she did have that embarrassed look in her eyes. "You want some food? We'll make you some food. Sandwich okay? Come on Candace."

She didn't even let me answer. Before I knew it (and probably before Candace knew it too), Vanessa had jumped off the couch, grabbed Candace's hand, and pulled her into the kitchen. They moved to a corner where I couldn't see them. I wasn't quite sure what just happened, but I gradually stood up, holding the blanket tightly around my waist. After making sure I wasn't going to fall over. I moved to the corner of the living room where I knew I wouldn't be seen. Thankfully, I remembered how to pull the shirt over my head _and _button the jeans. I even remembered to put the boxers –which had the pattern of the British flag on it– _before _putting on the jeans! The shirt was actually a little tight, but it was bearable. The jeans fit rather well.

I walked out, wondering why I was feeling self-conscious about my clothes. They were just a regular pair of jeans and a red Tee. There was a white boarder going across the breast horizontally and two more white strips going down vertically on my left side. Other than that, there was nothing. So why was I feeling like this?

Walking into the kitchen, I had a sense as to why. Vanessa looked…well, she looked normal, but now that I can see her with human eyes again, she looked _gorgeous_. Black, tight jean shorts and a red V-neck with the words "Vampire Princess" (apparently it was some movie that came out about a month ago; I vaguely remember Candace's excitement and then disgust as she realized the movie was gorier that the commercials made it out to be). I smirked as I realized Vanessa's color choices consisted of a lot more than just black.

They both appeared to be in a deep, whispered conversation, but at the sound of my knee accidently banging into a chair –which hurt by the way– they both whirled around. Vanessa's long, brown hair seemed to form a fan as she quickly spinned to face me. I couldn't resist the sheepish smile that tugged the corners of my mouth.

"Go on. Sit," Vanessa said, placing a plate in front of a chair. She took the one next to it, while Candace chose to sit across from us. I sat down, eyeing the sandwich in front of me. "It's a BLT," Vanessa explained. "It's really good."

I took a tentative bite, then realizing how amazing it was (and remembering how hungry I was) I wolfed it down in three more bites. Laughing, Vanessa got up and returned within seconds carrying another plate. This time there were two sandwiches. Both BLTs I realized. I ate the second one slower than the last one –used six bites– but I took my time with the third. Before I had even put it to my lips, I asked a question that caused the amused looks to slip from both Candace's and Vanessa's faces.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Erm," Vanessa looked reluctant, "They… They needed some air."

Suddenly, the lump of bread, lettuce, tomato, and bacon became difficult to swallow. "Oh," was all I could think to say.

"They just don't understand," Candace said soothingly. "_I _still don't understand." She gave Vanessa a knowing look. I had a feeling this was what they were talking about when I first walked into the kitchen.

Vanessa opened her mouth to respond, but I beat her to it. "If you really want to know, we'll tell you."

Vanessa let her mouth stand agape for a second before snapping it shut and swallowing. "We will?"

I nodded. "But just to warn you, it's a long story. And it… It doesn't really have many happy moments."

"There aren't any?" Candace asked, looking a bit confused and worried.

"I said there aren't _many_," I corrected her. I stole a glance to look at Vanessa. She was watching me, her brown eyes closely guarded. "There are some good memories," I force myself to look back toward Candace. Now her eyes held a tint of amusement in them. I barely had time to wonder why. "But that mostly happens in the beginning."

Candace looks thoughtful. After about a minute, she takes a deep breath and says, "Okay. Let me hear it."

So we tell her the story. From beginning to end. The hardest part was telling her about Jeremy the Otter. She had cried. That was when Vanessa moved over to comfort her. When I reluctantly told her that she had been hit too, she cried again, but this time, she smiled through her tears and said, "At least we were together." Vanessa nodded and murmured encouraging words to her. Vanessa skipped the part about our kiss, so I followed her lead. We caught each other gaze for a moment before blinking away, a blush creeping up to both our faces. I ended it with,

"And now your all caught up."

I glanced at the clock. I hadn't realized Vanessa and I had been talking for nearly two hours. We spent another hour answering Candace's questions and giving her some time to calm down. She left to call Jeremy.

"I… I need to hear his voice right now," she had explained. For the second time today, Candace left me and Vanessa by ourselves.

We were sitting across from each other, breathing heavily. Retelling that tale was more difficult than it should be. Remembering it… I had this urge to take Vanessa into my arms again, only this time, I want to kiss her. Kiss her like it was out first all over again. In a way, it would be our first since the kiss technically never happened. Oh, but my body remembered it. And it wanted more.

"Is that what we're going to tell Phineas and them?" Vanessa asked.

I sighed. "We owe them the truth, don't we?"

"But look how Candace is reacting. She's barley holding it together."

I stretched my hand and placed it over her own. Immediately, my palms began to feel warm, "If you don't think they can handle it, we won't tell them."

"Tell who what?"

My hand still covering Vanessa's, I looked up to the doorway to saw Phineas, Ferb, andIsabella.

"And why is my sister crying?" Phineas demanded.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to hear the annoying sound of a ringtone.

"Sorry!" Vanessa takes out her phone and answers it without looking to see who it is. "Sorry, now's not a good time can I call you- Brandon?"

I frown at that. Who's Brandon?

"I– Um– You see–"

I heard someone talking from the other end. The only words I could make out were "second date." I didn't like those words. A cold stone seemed to sit in my stomach while something hot was burning at my heart. It faltered for a second when I paused to think what this emotion was, but that pause was extremely short-lived.

"Let me call you back," Vanessa answered. She put her phone away. "Sorry about-"

"Who's Brandon?" I interrupted. My voice sounded harsh and cold. Suddenly, I realized what it was I was feeling.

I was jealous.

* * *

***So anyone here watch Sherlock BBC? The one with Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock and Martian Freeman as John? If you have, read on! If not, you can just stop here and review :) **

**When I wrote that sentence, "…a human does not walk around wearing nothing but a blanket," I had a sudden mental image of Sherlock Holmes in Buckingham Palace with his white bed sheet! XD Oh, how I loved that episode! (Okay, I wasn't a huge fan of Irene Adler, but I still liked her nonetheless.) Yeah, that's all I've got to say. Except maybe… Review please? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! I planned on updating Saturday! I really did! But then I was invited to bake cookies by my friends and then I was invited to go to another friend's house and I can't say 'No' to fun, right? *sigh* The worst part is, is that I will be gone next Friday through Monday. So unless I update on Thursday… Well, you get it… Here's chapter 8.**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

"Who's Brandon?" Perry demanded.

I tried to explain. "He's… Well, he's…"

"It doesn't matter who he is," Phineas snapped. "What's going on? Why is Candace _crying_?"

Gratefully, I latched onto Phineas' question (more like demand). Hopefully Perry will ignore the whole Brandon issue.

"We told her the truth about something. And we should tell y-"

"No," Perry interrupted.

"No?" Phineas and I repeated. I was confused, Phineas looked livid.

Perry crossed his arms. "Not until you tell me who Brandon is." Of _course _he doesn't let the Brandon issue go...

"Why should it matter who- Oh," Phineas blinked. I looked at him to see Isabella smiling and whispering something in his ear. I caught her mouthing the word _jealous_. If it were possible, I'd have liked to have died right then and there. "Um…" Phineas glanced at Perry, who was still glaring at me. I refused to meet his eyes. "So the accident that happened…in the backyard…"

"What of it?" Perry asked, eyes never leaving the side of my face.

"You _are _Perry, right?"

Finally, Perry took (more like ripped) his eyes off me. He met Phineas' questioning gaze, "…Yes."

"My Perry?" Phineas reiterated, then backtracked. He waved his hand between him and his brother, "_Our _Perry?"

"Yes."

There was a beat of silence. I decided now would be a good time to look up from off the floor, but I still couldn't make myself look at Perry. Instead, I focused on the trio standing before me. Each one donning a silver bracelet. Remembering what it was for, made me want to grimace. Would it really be a good idea to tell them? Bring up the memories they all wanted to forget? I wasn't sure if I could do that to them. But Perry thought it would be a good idea. Maybe Phineas and Ferb can handle it, but Isabella? I know she presents herself as strong and independent, but he mother died in that future. I'm not sure if _I _could handle that.

"Wow," Phineas breathed out, pulling me out of my musings. "You're really him…"

Quickly, I risked a glance at Perry. He wasn't looking at me; his eyes were soft.

"Yeah, it's me."

That was when Candace walked into the room…with their mother right behind.

"Hello children," Linda smiled kindly. "Sorry it took me so long. Would you all like a- Who is this?" She narrowed her eyes at Perry, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…" He eyes shifted between me and Phineas, finally falling onto Phineas. His eyes were begging for help. I noticed the way Phineas grinned as Perry looked to him.

"Oh hey mom! This is a new friend of ours, um," Perry glanced down trying to think of a name.

"Patrick," Ferb supplied. "His name is Patrick."

"Patrick" and I both cringed slightly.

"How do you do, Patrick?" Linda asked.

"Fine, ma'am."

"Are you staying for snacks?"

"Can he sleepover, mom?" Phineas blurted out. "Um, please?"

"I don't know…" Linda looked over Perry with those eyes only a mother possesses. "How old are you?"

"...Sixteen?" It came out as a question, but for some reason, Linda bought it.

"You kids are always looker older and older," she shook her head. "Okay, well I'll make you all some pie."

Everyone practically ran out of the kitchen. I lingered though.

"Um, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" I asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Candace and I still have to finish our project and…"

Linda smiled, "Of course you can sleep over too."

"Thank you!" I grinned at her before leaving the kitchen and running upstairs. I knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**It's so short… I'm so sorry… T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so very sorry about this. I did warn you about it last chapter though. (I think…) See, I was at a camp from all-day Friday to all-day Monday. I was too exhausted to do anything on Tuesday (even got to school). On Wednesday, my cousin came over and he is completely and utterly **_**not **_**discipline, so that was just a tornado of disaster and headaches. Thursday, I had a lot of homework, but I started this on Friday! So yay! :D**

**Ugh, but I feel horrible. I'm not sure whether I want to eat or throw up… I've had these feeling before and my medicine was **_**supposed **_**to make it go away, but no. After a year of bliss, it's back. I hope none of you feel like this **_**EVER**_**. It sucks -_-**

**So anyway, here's chapter 9, which was surprisingly difficult to write :p I'm going to be honest and say that this is not my favorite chapter. It's more like a filler anyway…and not a good one :/ You've been warned!**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

A light tapping to my left had me jumping out of bed and running to the window. I threw it open as quietly as I could, helping the figure inside.

"Made it okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered. "I've been climbing up your windows since you moved in." She paused, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Oh God, I did _not _mean it like that."

I laughed and squeezed her hand, still marveling at the fact that this amazing girl was in fact my girlfriend. "It's no problem," I whispered quietly, grinning from ear to ear. Turning to face my brother, I asked, "You ready Ferb?" He stuck his thumb in the air, the sign he makes when he doesn't want to talk, which isn't unusual in the mornings. I nod once. "Then let's go."

The three of us quietly snuck down the hallway, heading toward my sister's room. My mom and dad were most likely sound asleep (it is three in the morning after all), but none of us wanted to take any chances. We all cringed at the creaking noise Candace's door made, but after waiting for a few tense, uneasy seconds, we slipped through the door thankful we didn't hear the fuming footsteps of my wakened parents. Candace, Vanessa, and Perry (or as my mom thinks, "Patrick") were already up and quietly talking atop Candace's bed. I felt a flash of anger. Candace –my sister who never really liked Perry, even as a marsupial– got to hear the whole story _first_. But not me. No, not the boy who took _care_ of Perry every _freaking_ day. Not the boy who loves him so much. Oh no, certainly not _him_.

Gentle nudging from both sides of me –Ferb and Isabella– prompted me to continue walking after my half-second hesitation. The older three teenagers looked up at us as we walked it. I noticed Perry look down after a moment, as if in shame.

_Good, _I thought bitterly. Then I felt guilty at being happy of Perry's shame. I know I shouldn't blame him until I hear the full story. I know that's the right thing to do. But it's really hard to do the right thing when you're so hurt. Perry's in a position where it's perfectly easy to blame and (only slightly) hate him. It feels like my body is at war. Part of me is angered, but another part of me is so curious. I mean, _seriously_! He was an animal who turned into a human being! Ferb and I have done a lot in our time (and I do mean a _lot_), but altering DNA? That's beyond epic! A selfish part of me wants to keep Perry like this: a human. Unfortunately, I'm not some ten-year-old kid anymore who doesn't know any better. I'm fourteen now and I know –no matter how much I wish otherwise– that Perry needs to return to his rightful form.

"Come in guys, sit down." My sister gestures to her two bean bag chairs. Ferb took one, the smaller one, leaving me and Isabella to take the slightly larger one. I was okay with that.

"So…" Candace started, looking at Perry and Vanessa.

I cut in, "Why don't we start at the beginning?"

Perry nods, "That would probably be the best…" He trails off, looking helplessly at Vanessa. She gives him a small before turning toward us.

"What about questions first? Do you have any questions before we get started?" She asked.

There was silence. I'm not sure about Isabella and Ferb, but I had a lot of questions. So many that I wasn't quite sure where to begin. I felt a pressure on my hand. Glancing sideways, I watched Isabella give me a knowing smile. Something in my chest began to heat up. The feeling of having someone know you from the inside out, knowing you and –it still makes me nervous saying this– _loving _you anyway… That feeling is…there are so many things I could say to describe how it feels –_wonderful_, _marvelous_, _comforting_– but I think the best word would be _awesome_. It's simple, yet holds so much meaning.

"Perry," Isabella asked, "This isn't the first time you've become a human, is it?"

At that moment, I could not have asked for a better friend. Isabella knew exactly what I wanted to ask but had been too afraid to voice it aloud. I'm proud to be called her boyfriend. She's so wonderful and kind… Sometimes I don't think I deserve her.

Perry took in a deep breath, letting it out before answering. "No," he said slowly. "I've had a similar… Um, experience before."

"And that's when you met Vanessa I take it?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Perry looked at Vanessa and I was suddenly overcome with familiarity. Partly because that line was so similar to what I usually say (I've said _"Yes. Yes I am." _so often my friends joke that it's my catchphrase), but mostly because the way he looked at Vanessa reminds me of how I look at Isabella. Except stronger. Which is strange since they've known each other for shorter than Isabella and I have.

"So what happened?" This time it was Ferb who asked.

An airy laugh burst out from both Perry and Vanessa.

"A whole heck of a lot, that's what happened," Vanessa laughed, shaking her head in that 'I-still-can't-believe-all-the-stuff-that-occurred' kind of way.

"So now we start at the beginning?" Candace asked tentatively. "Because I'm still confused as to what exactly put you two in that…erm…situation."

Perry closed his eyes, as if contemplating a very serious thought. While his eyes were still closed, Vanessa reached for his hand, which was resting on his thigh, and squeezed it. Opening his eyes, they looked at each other. It was obvious they were having a silent conversation and I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding. Glancing around, I could tell the others felt the same way. After a few uneasy (for us) seconds, Perry finally nodded. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Before he could try again, Vanessa spoke up.

"Okay," she paused, gathering her bearings, "So before we can start at the beginning, we need to go back. Like, a long way back. To when I was a little girl."

"Why?" I asked.

Vanessa looked at me with a sad smile, "Because that's when Perry and I first met. But the circumstances were…" she searched for the right word.

"Very complicated?" Perry supplied in a tone that suggested bitter humor.

She glared at him, but continued. "I suppose 'complicated' would be the best word for it, yes. You see my dad is… Well, he's an evil scientist."

I stare at her in bewilderment. "What? Like… Really? He's an _evil _scientist? You mean that they aren't just in movies and cartoons?" It's not every day you hear there's a villian living in your city.

"Yes, but he's not known for his…evilness," Vanessa explains vaguely.

Perry however, grimaces and mutters, "Could've fooled me last year."

"What?" I ask.

Perry shakes his head, "We'll get to that later."

"Anyway," Vanessa interrupts quickly before I can even open my mouth to protest, "See, I've known Perry for quite a long time. Even before the uh, the first incident."

"How?" Ferb asks.

Vanessa paused, looking over at Perry, as if asking permission to continue. Apparently, Perry took it as a sign it was his turn.

"This is where things get complicated," he begins slowly. "What I'm about to tell you… It's… Well, it's big. And I could –_will_– lose my job because of what I'm about to say."

I hold up my hand. "Wait, I'm sorry, but did you just say _job_?"

He lets out a resigned sigh, "Yeah."

I blink, taking in what he's saying.

"So… What's um, what's your job?" Isabella asks, just as confused as I am. Ferb simply watches Perry with that thoughtful gaze of his.

"I'm a secret agent."

There's a pregnant pause before I let out uneasy laughter. "No, really. What's your job?"

Perry frowns. "That's it. I'm a secret agent."

I deadpan. "Wait, seriously?"

"Why would I be joking about this?" Perry turns to Vanessa, "Why would they think I'm joking about this?"

"Well it _is _a lot to take in," she points out patiently. (For someone with practically no patience, she sure has a lot when it comes to Perry, I notice.) To me, Vanessa says, "But it _is_ true. He's not just Perry, he's Perry _the_ Platypus; my father's very own nemesis."

"Uh…" was all I could think to say. Isabella, on the other hand, seemed thrilled.

"Wait, so that means you have, like, an arch enemy?" She asked Perry. When he nodded, she clapped her hands together excitedly. "That is so cool!"

Perry shrugged a bit sheepishly, "I suppose…" He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to bite back an embarrassed grin.

"And that's how you two first met?" Isabella continued. "That's so cute!"

"It is?" Perry asked, an honest expression of curiosity filling his face. "Why?"

"Because-"

Vanessa interrupted Isabella before she could continue. "As much as I love explaining human emotions and reasons and what-not, we don't have a lot of time. It's already four AM and I for one want to get some sleep before your-" she nodded toward me and Ferb "-parents wake up. So let's just get the show on the road, shall we?" (And there's the impatient Vanessa I've come to know this past school year.)

For the next three hours, we all talked. Actually, Perry and Isabella talked while the rest of us (mainly) listened.

Learning about Perry's double life felt like a blow to my gut. My pet's been lying to me for years… And I didn't even think animals _could_ lie! What made matters worse was listening to what Perry went through the first time he turned human. The way he described the pain… I wanted to march right over to Vanessa's dad and punch him in the face.

When they talked about the future, Candace began tearing up. I soon found out why. It's strange. Hearing someone talk about yourself and not know what they're saying since it technically didn't happen. And then learning about what happened to mom and Jeremy and Candace… Even Burford… It was terrifying. I suddenly had the urge to rip off the bracelet, knowing what it was for, but I couldn't bring myself to do it since the bracelet was the real reason Isabella and I were together. (Or is it, 'the real reason Isabella and I are _still_ together'?)

The worst part was when an image would pop into my head, one that I knew I've never seen or experienced before. I immediately understood what was going on as soon as Perry and Vanessa described the bracelets. They said they didn't know why we –meaning the no-longer-existent me and Ferb from the future– had them, but I did. One look at my brother told me her understood as well. We keep silent about this information; Isabella still looked confused. The two of them ended with the events from only a few hours ago. The silence that followed was heavy; no one knew what to say.

Candace was slumped against her wall, her face forlorn as she studied her pink bed sheets. I knew she wasn't actually looking at her bed; she was thinking about Jeremy. Ferb was donning a thoughtful expression, one that was a mixture of stricken and relieved. His knees were pulled up to his chin. Being his brother and all, I knew he was thinking about Gretchen. Huddled –more like cuddling– together, also allowing Candace's bed-side wall to hold them up, were Perry and Vanessa. Once in a while they would whisper a word or two, but mainly they rested against each other, soaking in the other one's presence.

For me, Isabella was curled perfectly by my side, filling in any gaps or holes that might have previously existed. Her head was resting on my chest and I knew she had shed a few silent tears. Vanessa was right, this _is _a lot to take in (even though that statement was a bit out of context). Rubbing her back, I kissed Isabella's temple. I could feel her smile through my shirt.

Even though the atmosphere was tense slightly unnerving, I felt calm. I knew everything now. There would be no other surprises. Isabella was at my side, my pet and friend still loved me, and the world wasn't under the rule of a dictator from the second-dimension. Nothing else could go wro–

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Everyone jumped at the shrill sound sliced through the air. For one terrifying moment, I thought it had all been a dream, but after taking a few moments to realize I hadn't woken up yet, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Of course then I remembered my sleeping parents and my body tensed up again. If they ran into Candace's room now... It would be very bad.

When the noise cut off, everyone in unison turned to the door. When it wasn't thrown open by two angry adults, there was a unanimous sigh of relief.

"Sorry," Perry muttered. He unclenched his hand from his wrist. How long had the watch been there? Before I could ask him about it, some paper –yes, _paper_– came out. It reminded me of a receipt. Perry read it quietly before hanging his head.

"What is it?" Ferb asked.

Without looking up, Perry took a deep breath and said, "I've been fired."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Things get a bit more interesting from here ;) I just want to mention, I don't hate Major Monogram or the AWACA, but I just wanted to exploit I darker side of the "good guys.**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

Fired… I couldn't believe it. I've been _fired_. Sacked, let go, released, discharged, terminated, laid off, shown the door, given the pink slip; I've been _fired_.

My head felt very light all of a sudden. Had I been standing, I'm pretty sure my knees would've buckled. It's one thing to know you'd get fired for telling someone something, but it's a whole other thing to actually _get _fired. What do I do now? What… Oh there's so many 'what's I could ask, but I just… I…

My shoulder was squeezed. When had someone placed their hand upon it? Now that I thought about it, that shoulder felt particularly warm. They must've held my shoulder a while ago then. I slowly looked up; it felt like my head weighed a thousand pounds. Nothing quite seemed real at the moment. I suppose, if I was being honest with myself, I never actually believed Major Monogram would just up and fire me like that. Or at all. I just didn't believe…

My shoulder was squeezed again. It was Vanessa. Of course it was Vanessa. I forced myself to concentrate on what was being said.

"…okay, right? They'll take you back after we change you, right?" Isabella was asking nervously.

"No," I said quietly. "It's not the fact I'm human, it's the…" I trailed off dejectedly, not really wanting to say it out loud.

"It's the fact you told us about being a secret agent," Ferb stated. That's one of the things I love and hate about Ferb. He simply stated it. It wasn't a question; he already knew and understood.

"But that's not fair!" Candace shouted.

"No it's not!" Phineas agreed. "Couldn't you talk to them? Explain the situation?"

I shook my head. That's not how the agency worked and I told them just that.

Phineas shook his head in utter disbelief, "That's just not fair."

That being said, I couldn't help but laugh. "Life's not fair, kid. Don't ever forget it," I told Phineas. I told everybody really. After all I've been through I should know life's not fair. This year alone could make some very strong points on life's unfairness, but I started realizing life wasn't fair long before this.

My first year in the agency (the training portion), my best friend –since an owner hadn't given him a name yet, we all called him Ducky, since he was a duck and all– was learning a new move, one that I had mastered the day after we had gotten it, but he twisted wrong and ended up breaking his neck. He was taken out of the agency, never to be seen by any of us again. Later, a year or two after I passed the training course and had my own family (the Flynn-Fletcher's), another friend of mine was removed from the agency, but not because he broke his neck. That was when I found out that falling in love was frowned upon at the AWACA. Actually, 'frowned upon' is a gross understatement. Doug (the Skunk) was practically obliterated from the agency. His name couldn't be found anywhere. Not his stuff, not his cubical, not even his smell! A replacement sunk was brought in to fight his Nemesis; his name was Lace. After a while, I started liking Lance, but that doesn't mean I missed seeing Doug. Nothing was the same without his jokes. That's when I started noticing things more and more. Though it didn't happen often (perhaps one or two times a year), once in a while someone would just disappear. I was able to make the connections when I (subtly) questioned the friends of those missing. Each and every missing animal had been talking about a 'special someone' to a coworker or two. Even the ones who never let it slip that they'd fallen in love were found out eventually. I remember asking Major Monogram why and he simply replied that everyone in love acts differently and is a danger to the agency; he never said more than that. Then, there was this one time where an agent revealed himself to his family and was relocated to Alaska! All because he was trying to protect his family from his Nemesis! This all happened before I was turned into a human. Before everything got very, very complicated for my own personal sake.

When people say life isn't fair, I don't doubt them for even a second.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Phineas cried. "Something, anything!"

I shrugged. "Not really, no."

"What if you stay like this?"

I looked up to see Candace, avoiding my gaze and looking rather embarrassed; but it definitely was her voice I had heard.

"What?" I asked, simply because I couldn't believe what she was suggesting.

"Stay. Like this," she gestured to my body. "I don't know how it would work, but… Wouldn't you like to stay?"

My mouth was hanging open, but no words came out. I wanted to. Dear Lord, I really wanted to. But I was just so stunned I couldn't figure out what to say. Dimly, I registered the sound of clapping and Isabella's excited voice saying, "Oh that would be wonderful! I bet Phineas and Ferb could help you too! Get you on your feet and everything."

There was a pause before Ferb's thoughtful voice said, "…It would be difficult, but… I think we could make it work."

I was just in shock. They were suggesting I stay like this. _A human. _So many things were going around in my head. Good things, bad things, very horrible things, things that made me blush, but all that that I could think of saying was, "But what about your mom?"

The excited chatter died down and everyone looked thoughtful. That was when I realized Vanessa hadn't said a word since I admitted I'd been fired. I looked at her only to find a strangely quiet girl with a far-off look on her face. Before I could ask Vanessa what was wrong, Candace broke the silence.

"Well I don't know whether or not we should involve her, but I should at least let her know that Isabella's here so she won't be too surprised or anything." Walking out of her room, Candace said brightly, "Oh! And maybe she'll make pancakes! I'll ask her!" She practically flew out of the room.

I tried to suppress a chuckle. Candace _loved _pancakes, especially her mom's recipe that had been passed down for generations. I've had a few nibbles here and there and I can understand Candace's love for them. But that wasn't the only thing that made me happy. Rather than going to her mom immediately to bust her brothers, Candace was willing to keep quiet about it. She really had changed.

I said 'tried,' but I actually failed. Pretty soon, we were all cracking up. Even Vanessa had a small smile on her face. Just as we were finally calming down –my sides were aching and my checks were burning from so much smiling– Candace burst into the room looking frantic.

"They're gone!" She cried, waving a piece of paper in the air. "They're gone!"

"Who's gone?" Phineas asked.

"Them! Mom, dad!"

"…What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Candace sank to the floor, holding up the piece of paper above her head. "Just read it," she said quietly.

Phineas took it first. After he read it, he held it out to Ferb with wide, confused (and a little bit freighted) eyes. The note was passed to everyone until it got to me.

_Hello Flynn-Fletchers! (And Vanessa and Isabella.) _

_You've got something that I want and I propose a trade. You give me what I desire and I'll give you what you desire. Oh? What is it that I've got that you want? Excellent question! Have you notice something missing? For about… Oh, I'd say a few hours now? Yes, that's right! I've got your precious mummy and daddy! And you can have them back; just meet me at the park today at 1. And if you don't bring what I want, well… I don't think there's any oxygen in space, now is there? Just remember: Get the police involved and they die. I look forward to meeting you!_

_-Z_

I looked up, my mind processing this information as quickly as possible. I understood everything (and I had a feeling I knew what to was they the person wanted), but who exactly was this person? Who was 'Z'?


	11. Chapter 11

**I could not for the life of me figure out what to write. So this is where I just type and whatever comes, comes. Not quite sure if I like it :p The end bit, I love, the beginning and middle… Eh :/ Tell me what you all think!**

**Please note: What I say in this story reflect my thoughts on how **_**Vanessa **_**would think. I do not mean to diss **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** in any way. In fact, I love PotO (didn't feel like writing the whole thing) and there are some points in Twilight that I really like, such as Jasper's backstory and the fight in the last book- oh! And Victoria. I love psychos haha :3**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

Everyone was dead silent after reading the letter. My own mind was reeling. Kidnapped. _Kidnapped. _They've been _kidnapped_. Who on earth would do something like that! The Flynn-Fletchers are one of the nicest people I've ever met! (Though I have met a lot of evil people, courtesy of my dad…) Whoever this 'Z' character is, I don't like him. He's up to something and I have a feeling that 'something' is more than just kidnapped parents. My instincts tell me he's (or she's) after Perry. I don't know why I think that, but I do.

However, as much as I dislike and distrust Z, I must thank him. After all, what he (or she) did actually bring about _some _good. Perry gets to stay human for a while longer! Is that selfish of me to think like that? Probably. Do I care? A little bit, yeah.

But hey, at least I'm honest.

I snuck a glance at Perry. _God he's beautiful. _I feel like hitting myself. This is so _not _the time to succumb to my (very –ahem– lustful) female hormones. Watching him, seeing the way his eyebrow twitches, only slightly, in annoyance and frustration; the tight line his lips form when he's angry and holding himself back from an outburst; the intense, distance look in his eyes when he focuses on a problem… I force myself to look away. Unbidden, an image of Brandon flashes across my eyes. Again, I resist the urge to smack myself. How on earth did I manage to get in the middle of a love triangle? _A love triangle! _It's like I'm in some sappy chick flick such as _Twilight_! Or that musical-movie-thing _Phantom of the Opera_! I refuse to be in a love tri-

Everyone jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. No, I take that back. My phone was _screaming _in the silence. I answered it quickly, hoping it would eradicate some of my embarrassment.

It didn't.

"Hello?" I answered quietly. Honestly, of all the times someone choose to call it just _had _to be now, didn't it?

"Honey?"

And of course that person would be my dad, who has no sense of timing whatsoever. Whatever he wants to tell me, at least he sounds excited about it.

"Honey, you need to come over! There's someone I want you to meet!"

The way everyone was watching me, I knew they could hear my conversation. Inwardly, I winced as I saw Perry cringe at the sound of my father's voice.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone who will be a major help to me! And you! We can be the perfect evil geniuses!"

Rolling my eyes, I repeated, "Who is it?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure. I don't think the name he gave me is real…"

I sighed. "Dad, I don't have time for this." I glanced at the worried faces of my friends. We needed to figure out what our plan is going to be. Soon.

"Oh, okay."

I tried not to groan. My dad has the sensitivity of a girl. (And take note I'm saying this _as a girl_.)

"Well, he said his name was 'Z'. So just… Call me later, honey."

"What!? No, dad wait!"

I'm too late; he'd already hung up. I stared at my phone in horror before looking around the room, feeling frantic.

Everyone's eyes were wide; their mouths slightly agape. An abrupt shift in movement caught my attention. Perry stood up, his face a perfect picture of rage.

"That's it," he snarled. "We're going to your dad's house," Perry grabbed my hand, yanking me off the bed. "We're going to get to the bottom of this and put a stop to it. You guys," he turned to Phineas and Ferb, "Use those brains of yours to gather anything we might need. Be prepared for everything; get whatever you can think of. Whatever's going on, it can't be good." Here, Perry paused and looked everyone square in the eye, making sure we understood what he was saying. He looked at me last. "Ready?" He asked, even though he didn't wait for my answer.

As he took me down the stairs –in what can only be called an angry/determined gait– I had a feeling when he has said, "that's it," I went a lot deeper than just today. I knew how terrified he was of my dad and I knew how much going to face him must scare Perry, but he was doing it for the sake of his friends. Now that we were outside, I speed up my pace so I was walking beside him and pulled his arm, forcing Perry to stop walking or risk falling over.

"Vanessa we don't have ti-"

I grabbed Perry's head and pulled it toward mine. The feel of his lips on mine grounded me…yet I felt like I was flying. Then strong arms encircled me and I felt safe. But 'safe' wasn't on my mind. I wanted fierce. I wanted rough. I wanted chaos. I wanted him to throw me against a bed. I wanted to throw him against the wall. I wanted-

"Vanessa!?"

Perry and I broke apart. I turned my head to the voice and-

Oh.

Oh _God. _

"What are you doing!?"

I did _not _want this.

"Who's he!?"

My hands moved on their own; tugging on my messy hair and smoothing rumpled clothes. I tried to make myself look a little more decent and a little less like I had been having a major make-out session in public where things had been getting very intimate, very quickly… Except that's exactly what had happened. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Perry looking just as flustered as I felt (but I doubt he was feeling the panic that was churning in my stomach at this very moment). I felt like I was going to be sick. Going from hot passion to cold dread does not do your stomach any favors.

As calmly as I could, I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Brandon, we need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**I won't be here Friday after school through Sunday, so I'm updating now. Hope it's not too bad. And sorry for the shortness :( **

**Oh, and I know a lot of you were hoping for the big Vanessa/Brandon confrontation, but that'll come next chapter. I have to do Phineas' POV of course ;) Hehe sorry about that folks. (Actually, I really wanted to write that part too, but I have a system and I gatta keep the system straight lol.)**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

I stared off unseeingly as Perry dragged Vanessa out of the door. He instructed us to gather things that might be necessary for the meeting. _Anything and everything_, he had said. We were going to meet Z. We were gone to get Mom and Dad.

Gone.

My parents are…gone…

For some reason, my head can't wrap around that. How can they be _gone_? And not even gone. Oh no. (For had they been only gone, I wouldn't be so freaked right now.) No, they're _missing_. Taken, kidnapped, abducted, snatched. Someone stole my parents!

…Why on earth would someone want to steal _my _parents? I mean sure, I think they're great! (Most of the time.) I suppose if someone was really dying for a home cooked meal, my mom would be the one to go to. Or if you wanted a history lesson about the good 'ol Brits, Dad's the man. But what kind of sicko steals someone's parents in order to get the kids to do something for them?

You know on second thought, don't answer that. The world isn't the nice, safe Tristate Area I had thought it was. People weren't kidding when they call the world a 'big, scary place.' It _is _big –huge, in fact– and some of the people who inhabit the world are just plain wrong.

That being said, what type of guy would Z be? Obviously, one of the crazies and nutcases, but what kind of things should we bring? Guns? No, we really _are _too young for that. Knifes?

Wait.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_.

What on earth am I thinking? Guns and knives? That is not what Perry meant. Ferb and I have two of the most creative, intellectual minds in the whole world. Possibly in the whole of history. We don't use _guns _and _knives_.

"What should we do?" Someone croaked out in a hushed whisper.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned to my sister. She was hugging her pillow, silent tears pouring out of her eyes. Blatantly, I realized my cheeks were wet too. I looked around, studying the faces of my friends. Ferb wasn't crying, but he looked distant. That was the three of us. Candace was extremely emotional, Ferb hardly ever showed his emotions, and I was in the middle. Isabella was similar to me in that she doesn't let her emotions rule her head, but she doesn't hold everything totally in either. Right now, she was hugging her knees to her chest, looking at the floor with glassy eyes. When had we moved away from each other? I didn't like this distance. I walked over to her, gathering her in my arms. After a few moments, I answered Candace's question.

"We're ganna do what Perry said," I whispered, not wanting to break the silence. "There might be something useful in the storage."

Candace blinked at me in shock. "Storage?" She echoed.

I felt Isabella smile as she hugged me closer to her. "Yeah, storage," I said. "The stuff that didn't just randomly disappear, Ferb and I kept in storage."

"It's in the backyard," Ferb supplied as he came out of his trance.

Isabella squeezed me before slowly separating her body from mine.

"Guy," she said, "It looks like out work is cut out for us."

I grinned at Ferb. "Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today."


	13. Chapter 13

**And this is the moment you've all been waiting for! Drumroll please! *drums start to roll***

**The Vanessa and Brandon confrontation! And the crowd goes wild! *quiet 'ahhhhhh' can be heard***

**Thank you! Thank you very much! :D**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

So this is Brandon. I look him up and down. He's not much. Definitely not as cute as me. What does Vanessa see in this guy? He's so not her type. I knew a Brandon once. Brandon the Bully Bulldog everyone called him. Needless to say, no one really liked him unless they were part of Brandon's gang of goons or one of those girls who would swoon over bad guys.

I've got golden brown hair; he's got black, gelled hair.

I've got a tan and freckles; he's pale with black nail polish.

My eyes are a warm brown; his are near black.

I'm at least half an inch taller than him.

My arms are toned, as well as my back and legs and abdomen. He on the other hand, looks so slender even a twig could break him.

My face is pimple-free and flawless (except for my nose, it's _still _not perfectly straight after a door rammed into it last year*****), but he's got bags under his eyes and pimples near where his sideburns would be.

_And _my style sense is way better. I glanced down at my attire. Well, I'm _usually _way more stylish. Lawrence isn't what you'd call 'fashionable.' That being said, I pull off this red shirt rather well. Brandon is wearing clothes so black he could blend into the shadows. And then there's the spiked bracelet, strange color/necklace thing, weird silver earrings, and an earring in his nose. On his black shirt was a white picture of a skull and crossbones. It was the only things marring his all black blend-into-the-shadows ensemble.

I ignored the fact that Vanessa was wearing an outfit similar to Brandon's, just more girly. And less silver.

"Talk about what?" Brandon asked sourly. "Talk about how you keep ditching me to hang with _this guy_?"

I didn't appreciate the way he said 'this guy.'

"No, it's not that," Vanessa said quickly. Brandon gave her an incredulous look. "Okay, it is, but it's complicated."

"Care to share?"

"Um…"

I decided to step in. Partly because we're on a tight schedule, but mostly because I wanted to get Vanessa away from the guy before she fell in love with him. (Which I knew was ridiculous, but I couldn't help thinking it.)

"Look, Brandon," I said as I stepped closer to Vanessa and put my hand on her arm, "We'd love to stay and chat," _no we wouldn't_, "But we've got some very important things to do today. So maybe later, okay?" _Maybe never._ I start to leave, veering an unresponsive Vanessa toward the other side of the street. Then Brandon calls out, making her stiffen.

"I thought we had something, Vanessa! Didn't you have a good time last week?"

Vanessa turned around. It pained me to see her eyes. They were sad. "Brandon, I _did_ have a good time. I really did, but," she sighed, "But it wouldn't have worked out between us. I never saw you as something more than a friend. I'm sorry."

Brandon looked like he'd just been slapped. "But…the kiss…"

_WHAT? _My mind froze. _He didn't just say…? Did he really…? Is it true?_

Vanessa glared. "Never happened," she finished curtly.

My brain started functioning again. _Thank God! _This time, Vanessa began pulling me toward the other side of the street, but suddenly, she was jerked back, out of my hands.

"Who is _he_?" Brandon asked. I didn't like the sound of his voice. _Nobody _should talk to Vanessa like that.

"Get off me," Vanessa tried to push Brandon's arms away. I stepped in to help him, but he simply shoved me to the ground.

The twig's got strength. I'm impressed.

"No," Brandon snarled. "You have no idea how long it's taken me Vanessa. To get you to notice me, to get you to like me. Just being friends killed me, Vanessa. _Killed me_. Then you finally agreed to go out. And it was great. It was great and you know it. We were about to kiss outside of your house. I could taste your lips. I was so close. But now you're with him and-"

He never finished due to my fist smashing his face. I've never felt so angry and satisfied at the same time.

_Vanessa. Is. Mine._

I don't care who this guy is, but he can't have her. Especially after displaying such charming effects of being a stalker.

I loomed over him, breathing heavily from the adrenaline. Seeing him knocked unconscious felt really good. I felt exhilarated, virile, and… Ow. Pain. My hand really hurts…

"Come on Vanessa," I turned away from the creeper, nursing my hand as inconspicuously as I could. "Let's go. We have work to do."

I began walking. I didn't turn around, but I could hear Vanessa's steps as she followed me. For a few blocks, she stayed behind me. I suppose she was giving me some space, of which I was glad. I was fuming with anger. Not directed at her (well, not all of it), but I still would've snapped if she tried to talk to me too soon.

Brandon was stalking her. He was obsessed with her. Only _I _can be obsessed with Vanessa. And I'd never take it to that level. The way he looked at her… Another wave of anger coursed through me. He looked at her like she was a prize. Like she was a specimen or some other 'precious' or 'rare' thing that he wanted to shield from the world, to keep as his own. _I'd_ let Vanessa roam free. She needed to be free. As long as she always came back to me, I wouldn't care who she hung out with. Vanessa might be tough, but she's also fragile in some ways. The only person who can keep her the safest is me. _My _arms, _my _smiles, and _my kisses_.

I stopped suddenly, my eyes widening in surprise. I've never felt like this before. I've felt protective and I've felt selfish, but never a combination of the two, and certainly not to this degree. I don't know how, but as I stood there, realizing what exactly I've done and what exactly I've been thinking, it just clicked.

_I was jealous… I was…jealous…_

A tentative hand reached for my shoulder.

"Perry?" Vanessa's voice was soft. "Are you okay?"

I turned around and took a deep breath. "Yeah… I'm okay."

Vanessa's lips twitched and she pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a few minutes –or maybe hours, I didn't count and I didn't really care as long as I was in her arms– just embracing. I breathed in her scent; it was amazing. Root beer and cupcakes. That's how she smells. I love it.

When we finally parted, I realized how close we were to her father's house.

"If he ever comes after you, I want you to tell me," I said, not wanting to dwell how near we were to our destination. I ignored the fact that if Brandon did ever come after Vanessa, I'd probably be a platypus again. (A platypus without a job, but a platypus nonetheless.)

Vanessa smiled, her eyes searching mine. "Of course I will." She also knew that the next time Brandon might come to her, I'd be a platypus. Still, even as a platypus, I could kick his butt from here to next Tuesday. She knew that too.

Then, Vanessa stood on her toes and kissed me. It was very chaste and quick, but it was enough to get my heart racing again. "Ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded. We walked the rest of the way holding hands and discussing how we were going to discover who Z was and how Doof knew of him.

* * *

***That was in **_**The Animal Accident **_**when Vanessa opened the door, causing Perry to slam his bill into it and allowing Dr. D to snatch him**_**.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess what? I'm on Spring Break! :D Finally! Took my school long enough :p**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

Riding the elevator was a nightmare. The higher up we went, the more Perry lost his nerve. He was trying to hide it –doing a relatively good job at it too– hide the fact that he was scared beyond his wits, but I knew him well enough to not be fooled.

"It's fine," I assured him. "Just breathe. That's it. In and out, in and out."

"I'm fine," Perry insisted, but his trembling hands betrayed him.

"You don't have to face him you know."

Perry stuck out his jaw, and just like that, he looked ready to face a gigantic army of robot Doofs. Tell a guy he can't do something and automatically, he wants to do it.

"Yes I do." Perry took a deep breath, looking as though he was bracing himself for something important. He turned to me and said, "We're going to go up there, find out who Z is, save Phineas and Ferb's parents, and you and me are going to go somewhere that is distraction-free and I'm going to-"

When the _ding! _of the elevator hit, I wasn't sure whether to hate it or be grateful. I could feel my cheeks burning; the intensity with which he spoke reverberated within me, and his eyes were like magnets to mine. Hot, sexy magnets. However, this wasn't the time. As the elevator doors opened, Perry's fierce gaze transformed into one of slight surprise and mortification. I didn't want him to be embarrassed at what he told me, but I knew telling that would only lead to more humiliation than anything else. I let it slide that Perry brushed past me, without so much as looking back. Even from here, I could practically see his crimson blush.

"What now?" he asked me once I exited the elevator.

"We go talk to my dad." Hesitantly, I reached for his hand, waiting for him to turn and face me, and then pausing again to make sure I had his full attention. "I'm serious Perry. If you don't want to, then I can talk to my dad alone."

Perry exhaled, for once actually thinking about what I was telling him. "No," he said slowly. "No, I have to be there. It's so stupid; I need to get over it. This is the only way." I wanted to tell him that he didn't need to prove himself, that it was alright to be scared once in a while, but he continued talking before I got the chance, "Besides, I need to do this for Phineas and Ferb. I owe it to them to discover the truth."

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't be able to change his mind. "Okay," I said as we began to walk down the hall. "What questions should we ask?"

x~X~x

"Vanessa, darling!" My dad pulled me into a hug. "Oh-! And who is this?" he asked, looking at Perry with amusement in his eyes. "Is he you new boyfriend? He's your new boyfriend isn't he? Oh, you two are so cute!" He paused, staring at us. Sometimes I wish he could be like normal dads and be overprotective about who I bring over, not…sweetly encouraging. When my dad finally finished staring at us, he gave his lovey-dovey sigh and invited us in.

"I'm so glad you came, Vanessa. There's someone I want you to meet."

That got my attention immediately. "Is it Z?" I asked.

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise!" my dad singed. It was all I could do to not face palm. Perry held nothing back as he groaned and rubbed his temples with both hands.

"Sometimes I can't see how he's an evil scientist," Perry muttered, more to himself than to me.

My dad's head popped out from around the corner, "Do you two lovebirds want to see my new Inato? It's supposed to eliminate all the ice cream from the Tri-State Area! You see, when I was a little boy…"

"And then he goes and does that," Perry said, looking one part exasperated, one part amused, and one part nervous.

I laughed, squeezing his hand for reassurement. "It's okay, I'll stop him from destroying ice cream."

"Oh really?" Perry raised a single eyebrow at me. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

I smirked. "It's simple really. Hey dad!" My dad stopped in his backstory, never realizing that Perry and I weren't even listening. "Dad, you can't eliminate all the ice cream!" I whined.

My dad looked slightly affronted. "Vanessa, weren't you listening to me? The goats-"

"But dad, I like ice cream." I pouted. "Ice cream is good for hot summer days and when you're feeling down. It's my favorite snack dad; you can't destroy it."

"…Oh…Oh, all right," my dad sighed. "I suppose it was kinda foolish anyway…" He walked into the kitchen, Perry and I following.

We sat at the table and even Perry laughed when my dad set down three bowls and three spoons, holding out a carton of, "Ice cream?"

"Sure dad," I smiled. As we ate, I noticed Perry becoming increasingly calmer. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't question it since I didn't want to jinx anything. "So dad," I asked after I was done with my ice cream, "Tell us about Z."

"Us?"

I nodded. "Us. This is Patrick, my boyfriend." Even if it was entirely true, I loved the way it sounded on my lips. _Boyfriend. _

"Nice to meet you," Perry said. He said it with reluctance, but my dad apparently didn't hear it.

"Nice to meet you to," he said, shaking Perry's hand, which had not been outstretched. "You interested in being an evil scientist, then?"

"Not re- Umf! I mean, yes I am."

"Excellent!" My dad jumped out of his seat and ran out of the kitchen shouting, "I need to get something!"

As soon as he was out of the room, Perry turned to me and glared. "Was the elbow to my gut really necessary?"

"Yes," I said, glaring right back. "Whoever Z is, we can't have him doubt our legitimacy."

"Which, if you think about it, he should. Since we're lying and all."

I stuck my tongue out, "Oh, shut up."

My dad returned, carrying a big, heavy books filled with loose papers, thin-ish objects, and something…oozing a pink substance. I didn't want to know. Apparently, my dad was insistent on telling us though.

"You see this?" He held up the books proudly. "This is my life's work. All my plans and Inators and little gadgets. I've been collecting and writing since I was a little boy you know."

"That's great dad, but about Z-"

"See this one? This blueprint right here? My very first Inator. It shot a beam into space and… Well, that's all it did, really. That's why I lost to a volcano… That's another story I must tell you…"

Three hours later, and we were still sitting at the table, listening to my dad drone on and on about... I'm not even paying attention. I could tell Perry lost interest early on too. (Though that could've been because he's heard all the stories before when he was Perry the Platypus, nemesis of Doctor Doofenshmirtz.)

"Okay, that's enough!" Perry stood up. Saying he was annoyed would've been an understatement. "Look, we're not here to listen to your miserable childhood life. We're here for Z. Who is he, what does he want, and what is he planning?"

My dad was silent, staring at Perry –Patrick– in shock. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide, and his facial expression was both slack and tense. Finally, he speak, but what he says was not something I was expecting.

"You… I just… And you just…" My dad jumped up and pulled Perry into a bone-crushing hug. "You will be the best evil scientist with that attitude boy! I'm so proud of you!" To my horror, my dad actually had _tears _in his eyes. "Oh, Vanessa. You choose the best. I'm so proud of you both!"

"Um, that's great," Perry said, detaching my dad's arms from around him. He looked about as uncomfortable as someone sitting on a cactus. "So, tell us about Z now. Please."

"Of course, of course," my dad grinned. I wasn't sure how to feel about that particular grin. Seeing him so pleased at Perry…it just felt weird. And wrong. If the universe exploded at that very moment, I wouldn't have been surprised.

"It was a few weeks ago that I was contacted by Z," my dad said. He gestured to the living room. Perry and I followed.

"Who is he exactly?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," my dad admitted. "I just know a very little about him, but he's defiantly evil. Our kind of guy, right Patrick?" My dad elbowed Perry.

"Erm, right," Perry said, looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere else. I didn't blame him. Seeing my dad so nice and buddy-buddy with Perry, his supposed nemesis, was just plain strange.

"What does he want? Do you know?" I questioned, hoping to defuse the awkward atmosphere that my dad didn't even realize existed.

"What does any evil scientist want? To take over the world! Am I right, or am I right?" He winked at Perry, seemingly sharing some kind of inside joke.

"Oh, um, yeah. You're sure…right."

As soon as my dad turned back to me, Perry gave me a _'Help me' _look. All I could do was tell him say "I'm sorry" using only my eyes. Giving me one more helpless look, Perry turned to my dad.

"How did you meet him?"

"Well I didn't. Haven't. We haven't actually met. He's contacted me only though emails and texting. Though after the first few times, we stopped texting. Eh, I've never really got the hang of it… All the buttons and symbols… It just never really made any sense to-"

"Dad!"

He turned to me, "Yes, Vanessa?"

"Tell us more about Z," I encouraged, trying my hardest not to sound irritated.

"Right. Well, he… Um… He wants to take over the world."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Yes, you've mentioned. Anything else?"

"Um…"

"How about _how _he plans on taking over the world?" Perry asked, taking on the tone of an exasperated principal, trying to get the whole story behind the latest drama between two parties of students who keep dodging the topic.

"Well," my dad rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Z said something about kidnapping and getting P's attention."

"P?" Perry looked shocked, but I could see the wheels in his mind turning.

"I'm not sure who he, or she, is, but Z sure has this vendetta against P."

"I wonder why?" Perry asked more to himself than to anyone else.

"I'm not sure, but he said he'd contact me later," my dad said, shrugging. "Want anything to drink? I'm parched." He left, humming some tune probably from his childhood.

"I'm going to text Candace," I said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Why?"

"To tell them that we're going to be meeting them at the park." I checked my phone. "We have about an hour and a half before one, so that leaved us one hour to find out any more information and half an hour to sort through it." I finished the text and pressed send.

Perry nodded, "Okay, so we're going to question your dad and get out of here ASAP, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then Perry did something that made my brain freeze. He leaned over and gave me a proper kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

Perry smiled. "For helping me get through this. And because if something goes wrong, I want to remember the taste of your lips."

Whatever I was going to say was lost. My dad walked in just then, slurping something from his big, red cup.

"I just got an email from Z. Want to read it?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Spring Break is almost over… And I haven't started on **_**any **_**of the stories I want to :( So many stories…so little time (…and sometimes, so little initiative…). That being said, here's chapter 15!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's short. I'm sorry about that. I just don't know how to write this without it sounding rushed. So I'm prolonging everything just a tad bit. Nothing wrong with that… Right?**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

We were waiting at the park, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was much more difficult than I imagined it to be; I kept pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and-

"Phineas, calm down," Isabella said from the park bench. "People are starting to stare."

"Yeah, you're making me nerveser," Candace muttered.

I could practically see Ferb's eye roll as he said, "That's not actually a word, Candace."

"I don't care," she snapped back. "I'm just… It's just… Argh!"

"We're all nervous and scared, Candace," I said, not caring that my tone sounded hostile; I was too nervous to care. I felt like my stomach was in knots, tightening and squeezing my insides.

"Maybe we should go eat?" Isabella suggested.

The thought of food made me want to hurl. "No," I said firmly.

Isabella sighed. "Then what do you want to do, Phineas?" A hand curled around my wrist, forcing me to stop pacing. Another arm wrapped around my waist. I leaned into the body behind me, placing my arms atop hers and soaking in her warmth.

"I don't know, Isabella," I whispered. "I just… I can't think."

This was new for me. I could _always _think. My mind was _always _going a mile a minute. Even with Isabella. I'm constantly thinking when we're together. Generally though, the thoughts always revolve around her; what she smells like, tastes like, fells like. Whenever I'm near her, I have to force myself to think of other things so I won't dwell on her and completely forget what's going on.

"Let's go over what we have one more time," Isabella murmured in my ear. "Double check."

I took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. "Okay," I finally said.

Ferb walked over, backpack in tow. He unzipped it, showing off the items we managed to build/find.

I started listing the items I saw. "Rope, bubble gum-"

"Bubble gum?" my sister asked incredulously. "Why on earth do you have _bubble gum_?"

"It can turn you invisible," I explained.

"And the rope is made out of licorice!" Isabella chimed in. She had released me –which I was incredibly disappointed about– and took to holding my hand instead of my waist. "It's a food source, but it won't stick to you!"

Apparently, the only thing Candace could think to say was, "Oh." I began naming off out equipment again.

"Hairdryer-"

"That can melt anything," Isabella interrupted.

"Sunglasses-"

"With infrared and x-ray vision!"

"Hairbands-"

"Which are super stretchy and strong."

"And the ninja suites," I finished.

Candace looks thoughtful for a moment. "That sounds good and all…but will it be enough? We don't know what to expect."

I looked to Ferb, the only person I know and trust to be able to get out of anything. He shrugged and said, "I guess we won't know until it happens. Let's go get some food."

And just like that, I was feeling better. I had Ferb to my left, Isabella to my right, Candace walking slightly behind, and Perry off somewhere protecting me and my family. I felt like nothing could stop us. Nothing could go wrong with the six of us on the case.

We _will _save my mom and dad. We _will _stop Z. The world _will_ be right again. And Perry… I've been thinking long and hard about Perry, and I've finally come to a decision.

No matter what happens, Perry's happiness comes first. If he'd rather be a human and be with Vanessa, than I'm going to find a way for that to happen. And so help me, I will get him his job back too. I don't know how, but I _will_. That's what family does for each other. Perry's always been a part of the Flynn-Fletcher family. He's going to help Ferb and I get our parents back, the least we can do is help him achieve his dreams even though it can't even begin to fully show how much Perry means to me.

If he's happy with Vanessa, then so be it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the last couple of weeks. Been super busy. And since this Saturday is my prom, I figured I'd throw you guys a bone. I mean that. This chapter is… Let's just leave it as **_**not my best work **_**and **_**super, super short**_**. I've just been kind of stuck. Sorry about that :/**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

I was clam. Strangely, uncomfortably calm. Just a few hours ago, I had been a nervous wreck! I guess after remembering what a total goof-ball Doof is, I don't feel as scared. Not that I was actually scared to begin with. I was just… Slightly apprehensive. Slightly.

"Emails. Emails I get. With the typy button things and big screen. Much, much easier to use and see," Doof was explaining. His eyes were closed and he nearly ran into a wall, but he caught himself just in time. I found myself trying to hold back a snigger. We walked into a room I'd never been in before. It was his bedroom.

"I see you've still got that old piece of junk," Vanessa said, eyeing the very passé computer.

Her father ran towards the archaic thing, throwing his arms around in. "Don't call her that! She's not a piece of junk! No you're not, are you, Ilene?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "You named your computer- No. The email. Dad, read us the email please."

"Okay, I just got to find it…"

After ten minutes, I all but shoved him over (he was sitting in a rolling-chair) and found the email in less than a minute.

"Here is it," I said. I glanced over at Doof before making a not-very-hard decision. "I'll read it. 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz, These past few months have been quite pleasant and I look forward to officially meeting you. How about today? One o'clock? Good. Bring _it_ with you. Do not forget it. It's very important. Got it? Good. Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, we will be ruling the world by approximately this time tomorrow. Or sooner. It all depends on how quickly we can'-" I faltered. Taking a deep breathing, I continued, hoping Doof didn't notice. "'-can eradicate P. It shouldn't be very difficult considering the problem he's currently having. Then, all we have to do is tie up loose ends. It'll be perfect. See you at one. Z.'"

I leaned back, trying to absorb everything without collapsing. _P_ has to mean _Perry_, and _tie up loose ends_… I'm pretty sure that means…

Vanessa's shoulder-squeeze grounded me. Once again, I'm reminded that without her, I'd probably have lost my mind.

"What does he mean?" she asked. "'Bring _it_.' Bring what?"

Doof smiled. It was the smile of a man who'd spent a lifetime working on a certain project and he finally accomplished the goal. "My freeze way," he said proudly.

"Okay," Vanessa nodded. "Well, we have to go now. Bye!" She grabbed my hand and ushered me out the door, ignoring her father's protesting "But Vanessa!"

Once outside, she turned to me. "The loose ends… You don't think their…?"

"The Ferb-Fletcher family? I do," I said solemnly.

She let out a breath. "And the freeze ray is-"

"The way Z will overpower them. Yes," I finished.

She looked at me. "We gatta go. Now."

I nodded. "I only wish I knew who Z _was_!"

"Any idea? Anything at all?"

Shaking my head, I replied sadly, "No…"


	17. Chapter 17

**I really feel like I must apologize. This really isn't starting to become my best work and I sorry for that. This is starting to feel like **_**The Ghost That's Not Really Dead **_**all over again (it was a Percy Jackson fic). My heart's not really in this anymore, but I promise I won't just abandon this. I started it, and I intend to finish it. **

**On a totally different note: I've started watching Supernatural, and let me tell you… IT'S AWESOME! :D **

**Here's where I found out the names of animals beginning with z (remove the spaces): **

** wiki . answers Q / What _ are _ some _ animals _ that _ begin _ with _ the _ letter _ Z**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Z.**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

It was ten till one. Saying I was nervous would be an understatement. Saying that we all were fine would be a blatant lie. It was amazing how all this happened in literally under an hour. One moment everything had been fine and the biggest worry was how to change Perry back. The next, my parents were missing, someone named Z is seriously staring to sound like bad news, and I'm getting the feeling that Perry doesn't want to be a platypus again. Nobody said eighth grade was going to be easy, but this is ridiculous. Even for me and Ferb.

"Where are those two?" I hear myself asking. I'm pacing. Again. Something about this doesn't seem right. Something seems very, very… Not _wrong_, just… Off. Like I'm missing a vital piece of evidence and without it, we're all going to make a huge mistake. A hand stops me from pacing.

"They'll be here soon," Isabella says, trying to sound reassuring. It doesn't help; I can hear her own doubt edged in her voice.

Trying to smile, I think of something to say. Nothing comes to mind, so I simply let my smile fall flat and shrug.

Less than a minute later, I see the two devils themselves.

"Vanessa! Patrick!" I could barely catch myself from calling him _Perry_. "What took you guys so long?"

"Find anything?" Ferb asked.

The two have on grim faces, and they share a glace. My already-nervous stomach dropped; whatever they found couldn't be good.

"We not entirely sure," Perry admitted. "But whoever this Z is… I think he wants me."

"You? Why you?" Candace asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been talking things over with Vanessa, but I'm coming up blank with who he is and why he's doing this."

And there's my other problem. Perry and Vanessa. I might be a bit slow on the romantic feelings and such (I still have no idea how Isabella and I finally got together), but these two were so obvious about their feelings –the looks they give each other, the smiles, the fact that they work so well together and are happy– that even a blind man could see they really care about each other. I'm not even sure the most heartless of men could separate them, so how on earth could _I _even think about doing it? I love Perry, I do. He's been there for me ever since he was a little baby platypus, but I suppose sometimes, if you love something, you need to let it go. For once, Perry should be happy.

"But what exactly is _this_?" Candace waves her hands around vaguely. "He kidnapped our parents and told us to meet him here with some sort of thing he wants, which, I might add, we don't even know what exactly is it, but what's the whole point of this!?"

Perry sighed. "What do all bad guys want?"

Candace looked confused, and even though I'm pretty sure it was a rhetorical question, I answered it anyway.

"To take over the world. So Z wants to be the Ruler of Earth?"

Perry smiled. Sure, we were possibly facing earth's complete destruction, but I'm not sure anyone's smiled at me like that. Not Isabella, not my mom or dad. Perry looked so proud of me, I couldn't help but smile too. I even felt a little better.

"Something like that," Perry said.

"Guys…"

I glanced over at Vanessa, who was looking at her phone.

"It's two past one."

All at once, we looked around, trying to find Z. But there wasn't anyone at the park. No one was walking toward us or looking at us or- Wait a minute.

"Where'd everybody go?" Isabella asked. She moved closer to me, which was perfectly fine. Not that I was little creeped out by being in a ghost-town which used to be full of people. No not scared about that at all. I just like having Isabella close by me…. That's all…

A bird called out in the silence. I jumped and scotched closer to Izzy.

"When did this happen?" I asked, hoping no one would notice the tremor in my voice. "_How_ did this happen?"

"Two minutes, thirty-one seconds ago," Ferb answered. He and Candace were standing very close to each other. Candace looked down-right terrified, and Ferb… Well, he wasn't hiding his emotions quite as well as he usually does.

"Right as the clock in one," Vanessa murmured, her eyes wide in realization. She and Perry were about as close as Isabella and I were; which is to say, pretty close.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed over the Tristate area. It sounded like he was using an intercom.

"Welcome, welcome! I trust your trip here wasn't too uncomfortable? No missing appendages, right? Good. Not fun to clean up. If you would all just follow my partner, that would be good. Thank you."

As the voice faded, someone stepped out of the shadows. It was… Actually, it was many someones.

I recognized the first. A Zebra. Then there was something that looked like a cross between a yak and a cow, there was a gazelle, something that looked kind of like a weevil, and much more.

"What are those?" Candace asked.

"They- They all start with 'z'…" Perry said. His eyes kept darting to each one of them, looking shocked and…happy? He pointed some of them out, the ones I'd seen first. "There's a zebra, and a zho, a zeren, and a zorilla… But I thought you all disappeared… Died."

One of them –the weird weevil one– smiled. "Not quite. Follow me, Perry. Long time no see, eh?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy grape muffins. It's… It's been a while… **

**I'll make this short. Me + school getting out + dad taking me camping + brain being very fried + very busy = no stories. **

**I've been busy and my creativity has been low. Also, my laptop went to the fix-it-up shop since it was, well, broken. Now it has returned to me, and I think my creativity has returned also. I've really needed the break. This story should wrap up in the next few chapters and it shall be over. I repeat: **_**I will write no more Phineas and Ferb stories after this one is done.**_** That is just a fair warning to you all. Now… ON WITH THE FIC! :) **

**(Quick reminder, check last chapter for the website that has all the animals names beginning with 'Z'!)**

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness; I'll try to make the other ones longer :(**

* * *

_**Vanessa POV**_

"My don't you look… different," a silky voice sang. A dove came out from the shadows, perching on Perry's shoulder. "My Perry. You've grown."

"Zelda," Perry said stiffly. "Long time, not see."

The dove –Zelda– huffed airily. "Understatement of the century, sweetie."

Suddenly, I was on edge. It's stupid to be jealous of a bird, but no one, I repeat: _no one_ calls _my _Perry anything in that sugar-coated, lustful way.

"I'm Vanessa," I said tartly, pushing myself forward and in front of the bird. "And, you are?"

The dove narrowed her beady eyes. "_Zelda_, my dear," she said in a sweet yet condescending tone. "Zelda the Zenaida."

"Never heard of you," I answered.

"Yes," the weevil hissed. "And that's just the problem."

"Who are _you_?" Phineas asked, his voice curious and cautious at the same time.

The weevil puffed up his chest. "I am Zane the Zyzzyva."

Candace curled a corner of her lips in confusion. "Z-what?"

"Zyzzyva," Zane repeated. "I am a weevil from South Africa."

"And _I _am getting impatient," an animal snapped. "Let's go now. Before I get angry."

Apparently, the animal –looks something like a weasel– is a terrifying sight when angry, because all the animals hushed immediately. Some even went as far as disappearing back into the shadows.

"Zach," Perry said, his tone implying he was (stiffly) greeting the creature. "Still as angry as ever."

"No," Zach replied. "I'm still as _hungry _as ever."

For some reason, that sentence put everyone on edge. No one made any noise. We all glanced at each other, asking silent questions. I tried to get Perry to look at me, but he kept his eyes firmly placed ahead. The only thing he said to me was when we just started following Zach; he had mouthed, _He's a Zorilla_, which didn't make any sense to me.

"Keep quiet!" Zach barked.

No one had uttered a single word.

x~X~x

"Whoa…"

For once, I completely agreed with Candace. We had walked into the city, only to find it was more like a jungle. Everywhere I looked, it was green, green, _green_. All sorts of animals were scattered between the foliage, and I had a feeling all the names began with _Z_.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Perry asked our guide. His voice was still as stony as ever. I began to wonder if it would ever change back into the tone it was; the tone I've come to love.

"Nah," Zach answered. "I'm ganna leave that to the big boss. Besides," he threw a withering look behind his shoulder, "I'm fairly sure you already know."

Somehow, I managed to catch Perry's eye.

_Do you? _I asked him.

He shrugged. _Maybe. I don't know. _

We continued to walk in silence. I cast a curious glance behind me, to see how the others were faring. It seemed we all took to walking in groups of two. Phineas and Isabella were behind Perry and I. They were holding hands in a tight grasp that could only mean to reassure them, but they were also looking around the city in wonder. Candace and Ferb were behind them. While Ferb was also looking around the city, tucking everything he could see into that genius brain of his, Candace was having a slight panic attack. Or more accurately, she already had one, and now she's simply walking without even giving it a thought as to where we're going. Her face was slack and blank; she almost reminded me of a zombie.

After walking deeper and deeper into the forest-city, we finally came to a stop. Right at a funny shaped building that reminded me of my dad's apartment.

A giggle escaped my lips. It _was _my dad's apartment building. The big evil Z was living in an alternate version of my dad's home?

I just _had _to laugh at the irony. I would've have been me if I hadn't.

The giggle escalated into tear-producing, side-aching laughter. When Perry joined me, I could only laugh harder.


	19. Chapter 19

**This one is longer! Yay! *screaming fans start cheering* I hope you enjoy this one :) And guess what! My birthday's coming up soon! I'm ganna be 17! (For the third time…Inside joke.) June 20 cannot come any sooner! And after that, I'm going to be going to South Carolina with some friends. It's ganna be so much fun! :D**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

I'll be honest. For a second, I was sure Perry and Vanessa had completely lost it. One look at a funny shaped building and they erupted into giggles. _Giggles_. Anything could happen to us and they start giggling. If they had truly lost their marbles, then I might as well have said "So long!" to my life, because Perry's the only one who can get us out of here; I just know it.

"What's so funny?" Zach demanded.

(I was still a bit curious to what exactly he was. It was probably something that started with a 'Z' seeing how the animals that introduced themselves had both their names and their species beginning with the letter Z.)

Perry straightened up, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Oh, we're just laughing at the irony," he explained. Judging from Zach's expression, he, like the rest of us, didn't have any idea as to what Perry was talking about.

"Yeah… Sure…" Zach took a moment to scrutinize Perry before turning his back on us all. "Follow me."

We followed.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked. Her voice didn't shake in the slightest despite the fact that she was griping my hand tightly. I've never felt so proud of her.

"To the top," Zach grunted.

"What?" Candace stopped dead in her tracks. "The top?" she echoed. "Are you kidding me? That's, like, a bajillion steps away! Can't we just take the elevator?"

The glare that Zach sent wasn't nearly as intimidating as the one Candace was sending.

"Doesn't work," Zach finally grumbled.

I walked over to it, inspecting the dented piece of metal. Without me even calling to him, Ferb was by my side, helping me pull apart the doors.

"Oh, this is no problem!" I exclaimed. "We can fix this, no sweat."

Zach's eyebrows shot up, and for once, he looked impressed. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I just need a wrench and some wires and some wire cutters and…"

I began listing the things Ferb and I required. At the end of it, Zach peered into the darkness and glared. "You vermin got all that?" he asked.

Isabella glanced at me, a question swimming behind her eyes. _No one is out there. Is he insane? _I shrugged. _I don't know if anyone's out there or not, but I think he might actually be a bit on the insane side. _However, five minutes later, animals began showing up, bringing with them a tool I had listed. By the time ten minutes past, Ferb and I had everything.

"Okay Ferb," I said. "I know what we're going to do today."

X~X~x

As I worked, I could feel eyes watching me. Some were unnerving, others were soothing.

Isabella watched me with those patient eyes, waiting till I needed something that Ferb was too busy or too far away to help me with. She knew exactly when to speak, when to listen, and when to leave me be. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be a part of my soul.

Candace had annoyance in her eyes, per usual, and I could see the underlining jealousy, also per usual, but this time, her admiration was greater. I know that Candace has mixed feelings about Ferb and I's uncanny abilities, so I'm happy that, for once, she's appreciating our gifts more so than despising them. She's still my sister, and I'll love her no matter what, but I just wish she'd enjoy our creations rather than put them down.

Vanessa looked on with wonder. She's only seen us working a few times; I suppose whenever she gets the chance, she finds it amazing and nearly miraculous.

(Sometimes, the things Ferb and I create are surprising to me too.)

The other animals, Zach included, watched wearily. Perhaps they thought we'd turn on them, and use the mechanical tools to hurt or kill them. Some of the animals watched with hate in their eyes. I had a feeling it wasn't because we were fixing the elevator –which some of them were whispering praises to each other about– but more because we were human. From the interactions before, I gather that all these animals used to be a part of Perry's agency business, but they all left. I think it had something to do with humans.

Perry. He's the one whose eyes told me so much. He was proud of me. Of Ferb and I. The things we could do. We helped people rediscover their inner child, which can cure even the coldest heart or the bitterest of souls. Perry's known us for so long; we got him when we were barely out of that toddler stage.

The longer we were here, in this alternate world, the more my memories kept returning. I'm not sure if I was the only one, or if it was affecting Ferb and Isabella too. Candace didn't have a bracelet, so I know her memories of that other world wouldn't be coming back; for that, I'm glad.

I remember only flashes. Perry shoved me out of the way of any orange beam of light; Isabella in my dark room, explain the situation. I can't remember what happened there. Only that it was devastating. It had something to do with animals, I'm longer I worked on the elevator, the more memories returned, but I still couldn't remember exactly what happened. Images would flash in my head, and I'd understand them, but I didn't understand _what_ I understood about them.

I was starting to get a headache.

When Ferb and I finally finished the elevator, roughly an hour later, I've never been so happy to hear cheesy elevator music. At least it stopped my head from overheating from all the thoughts that were dancing around up there.

X~X~x

At the _DING! _of the elevator, Zach made a somewhat-pleased grunting sound.

"That was…pleasant," he mused.

I grinned. "Ferb and I can fix anything." I glanced over at my brother, "Isn't that right?" My brother's responding answer was two thumbs up.

"Yes, well," Zach cleared his throat. "He'll be with you shortly." He turned around, back into the elevator, and pressed a button. The doors closed, and there was silence.

After a few tense seconds, Ferb said, "I don't know how he closed the doors; he's too short."

For some reason, his comment sliced the tense atmosphere and left us all breathless from laughter. Leave it to my brother to relive any tension. I clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. He nodded knowingly at me.

"So what now?" Isabella asked. We all turned to Perry.

"Now?" Perry looked around. The room was quite spacious, and there was long, comfy-looking couch not five feet away. "Now we wait, I guess."

"You'll do no such thing."

We all jumped at the noise. That wasn't any of our voices.

"Perry, it's been a long time."

Perry turned to the voice, his hand clenching Vanessa's in a vice grip. "Show yourself," he commanded.

The voice laughed. "What? Can't recognize your old friend? I'm hurt."

"Who are you?" Perry asked, his voice lined with a mixture of curiosity and venom.

"Don't you remember me, Perry? I was one of your closest friends during our training."

I saw Perry stiffen. Even though I was standing behind him (he had taken a few steps forward, letting go of Vanessa's hand), I could see his mind working; see him putting together pieces of clues no one else had thought to look for.

"No," Perry finally croaked out.

The voice chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes."

Perry shook his head. "No. You died."

"Don't you mean that someone attempted to kill me?" the voice turned hard.

"But-"

"Obviously the attempt failed." The figure moved closer to us, but I still couldn't make out what it was. It looked like it was…round?

"Do you know why they tried to kill me?" the figure continued.

A sharp intake of breath informed everyone that Perry knew exactly why, and for some reason, he feared it.

"Just look in a mirror, Perry the _Platypus_." The voice hissed. He started coming out of the shadows. "Look at you. You're human. That's all I ever wanted to be."

The figure was now completely out of the shadows. To say I was shocked would be a complete understatement.

"Zane," Perry greeted, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, trying not to shake.

"Look at you," Zane whispered reverently. "You're human... And look at them," Zane turned to the rest of us. "You've found a family. That's all I wanted." His cold voice had turned wistful.

"The agency is a family," Perry insisted, but his voice didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh?" Zane asked angrily. "Then how do you explain _this_." He gestured to us. "You've got a new _family _now."

Perry backed up slowly, now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Vanessa. "It's a long story," he tried to say.

"Bah! _Long story_, I'm sure. You, Perry, have everything I wanted. Everything. A human life, friends, a _girl_friend. _I want that_." Zane stared at us longingly. "I suppose I'll just have to take it from you."

It took me a second to realize what Zane was implying, because I couldn't stop staring at him. He wasn't what I expected _at all_. The figure that came from the shadows wasn't terrifying.

It was a fish. In a bowl. On a moving platform.

A _fish_.

Then, the implications of what Zane was saying stopped me short. _I'll just have to take it from you_. This can't end well.

* * *

**So I was going to stop after Perry said, "Now we wait, I suppose," but I decided to keep going. Hope you enjoyed it! If you please, I beg you to review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll be gone this whole week (22-29) so I'm going to update now. (Do I even have a schedule anymore?) I hope you all like this. And guess what! It's longer! **

**(also, I think this might be one of the last few chapters)**

* * *

_**Perry POV**_

"_I'll just have to take it from you."_

My blood froze. I knew Zane better than anyone. After all, we truly _had _been best friends. (Emphasis on _had_.) I knew what he meant. It wouldn't be pretty.

I remember our conversations. Most of them revolved around humans, but that was normal. Every animal talked about being human. They get all the perks, they get to own us, they think they're smarter than us, they get all this stuff that we can't. Many animals hate humans. I did at first; I wouldn't be an orphan if it hadn't been for the humans. Zane had always talked about, since he knew he couldn't become one, how he'd rather overpower them.

All of them; not just the bad guys.

He was only a fish (a zebra fish), but even back then I knew he'd find a way to do it. He was just that smart and that motivated. He'd always tell me, "We fish have no real purpose outside of the ocean. Humans keep us as pets and the only time we'd be of any real use to the agency would be underwater. Of course, they never expect us to stay in the water, _where we belong_. Major Monogram wants us to _come back_. Back to where we _don't _belong."

I'd shared his beliefs too, just not as extreme as he did. I'd fantasized about taking over the world, making it so the animals were equal to the humans. We'd get along, all of us, and the world would be, well, _better_.

Zane didn't want that though. He'd rather have the roles be revered. The humans be the incompetent pets while the animals ruled the world. Zane even admitted to me that when (he never used _if_) he finally accomplished his goal, he'd drown the world with water; not an inch of air left. I tried to make him see reason to that particular aspect. If he covered everything with water, how would the non-aquatic animals survive? Even though I can swim in water, I need land too. Zane, of course, wouldn't listen. It became so bad, this obsession of his, that he was evicted from the agency.

"Only bad guys obsess with taking over the world," Major Monogram had said. "You guys are here to stop that. To keep the natural order of things."

Until I got a family of my own, I never understood what he was talking about. Then I become a member of the Flynn-Fletchers. They showed me… Love. I felt love with them. All of them, even Candace, sometimes, cared about me. I began to realize that humans don't mistreat their pets as often as Zane claimed. Even the government sometimes uses animals for their operations. Mainly dogs, but I've heard they've used birds and even dolphins before. Just because the humans didn't realize that each and every one of us had potential doesn't mean we shouldn't use it anyway. "And that," Major Monogram told me, "Is why the AWACA was formed. To assist the government without them even knowing."

Soon, I forgot about Zane and all his crazy ideas. I realized how foolish they were. Humans were meant to be in charge while we were meant to be in the background, helping them and returning the love they've sent to us.

Looking back, I remember the first time an agent disappeared. Zabrina the Zebrule. We'd looked for her, but it wasn't the first time an agent just went AWOL. A few months later, two more agents left. Over the course of my years at the agency, many animals had disappeared – more than the usual amount, or so I'm told. I can't believe no one ever realized they all began with 'Z's – or at least, most of them did.

Not all the animals here were former agents though; there's too many. Some of them must've been wild animals that Zane just picked up.

I wonder if any of them realize Zane's actual plan. He must've told them that he was going to "right the wrongs for them" or something. Z isn't very popular letter. Not many names or animals begin with Z.

But I know his true purpose. Zane plans on ruling the world, and I know he'd rather kill himself than consider allowing the humans to live peacefully. No, they'd become slaves in Zane's new world. I can't let that happen.

"You're taking nothing away from me," I said firmly.

Zane laughed, a manacle sound coming from his tiny fish body. "Perhaps I'll just take your breath away then."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What?"

Then the greenish-yellow gas filled the room. Zane rolled away on his computerized chair laughing while the rest of us began choking. My brain had time to register _So this is what he meant_ before my lungs couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even feel myself crumbling to the ground; I'd already passed out.

x~X~x

I woke up to my head being cradled in Vanessa's lap. I had a pounding headache, but I sat up any way. Everyone else appeared to be awake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're not sure," Vanessa admitted. "After that gas, we all just kind passed out and woke up here."

"Where are we?"

"Where are we?" Candace parroted. "Oh, it's no big deal really. Just in a non-active volcano, tapped in a cage, suspended fifty feet in the air, above water than has killer mechanical sharks, and the only way to get out would be to jump in to that ledge and fight past those creepy body guards and then do God know what else!" She sat down and began to cry. "I'm never going to see Jeremy again!"

I blinked, not quite sure how to take that in. Apparently no one did. We all sat (or stood in Phineas and Isabella's case) in utter silence save for Candace's lamenting. Finally, Ferb scotched closer to his sister and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but after what seemed like forever, Isabella perked up.

"Wait!" she said, sounding way too cheerful for someone in our situation. "We've got this, remember?" She held out a bag. I had no idea where it came from nor what was in it, but apparently Phineas did.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "How could we forget about that?"

"What is it?" I asked.

He opened the bag and showed me its contents.

"Oh," I said, then something in my head clicked. "Oh!"

x~X~x

Soon, every one of us was wearing ninja suits, chewing gum that kept us invisible, and walking over a rope made of licorice.

How on earth did I forget about those items Phineas and Ferb had collected? We brought them just in case something like this happened!

We snuck past the guards and continued sneaking until we reached a safe corridor. (At least, we assumed it was safe.)

"Now what?" Candace hissed.

Once again, they all turned to me. This time, I already had a plan.

"You find out a way to get out of here and back to the real world while I find Zane and stop him."

"I'm coming with you," Vanessa said immediately. I smiled, knowing that she was going to say that.

"I'm coming too," Phineas piped up, which was actually surprising. I thought he'd want to stay with Isabella. At my slightly shocked and confused look, he said, "You're going to need all the help you can get."

I hesitated. When I said _stop Zane_ I actually meant I was going to out-and-out kill him. There is no way I'm letting Zane live with that crazy plan still in his head. It's better for everybody if he was stopped _permanently_.

"I don't know," I began, but then Phineas showed me his wrist, with the bracelet on it. I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and if he remembered (even if it wasn't everything) the horrors of that non-existent future, than he might as well come.

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's go."

x~X~x

The ninja suites were amazing. Even as an agent, I'd never felt this flexible and stealthy. I told Phineas that, and he had said I could keep the suit. We fell into silence after that, all of us knowing that my future wasn't actually certain. Once we finished this, and I know we will win, I only have two options.

Stay human or go back to being a platypus.

Both have their pros, both have their cons. One has way more benefits, but the other one is seems more likely to be the "right thing to do". To put it simply: Either I stay with Vanessa or I continue saving the world. It's actually a tough decision.

I decided to not think about it. For now at least.

"This has got to be the place," Vanessa said once we reached a door.

The sign said "DO NOT ENTER. PERSONEL ONLY. THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU."

We quietly opened the door, letting our suites take over and hide us.

I looked at the room, wondering what all the machines were for. Zane stood (or hooved in his computer-savvy fish bowl) in the middle of the room, muttering to himself. Robots scurried around the room, meddling with all the machines. When Zane spoke loud enough to be heard, his words startled me.

"I know you're there Perry! Might as well come out."

I didn't. The suit wouldn't allow me to be seen, but I also didn't want to. However, I did speak.

"How did you know?"

Thankfully, Vanessa and Phineas knew to stay quiet.

"I know you well enough," Zane answered. "I knew you'd escape, and when I saw the door opening, I knew you were here." There was a pause. "Where are you?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I doubt you'll find me."

Zane laughed, all traces of innocent curiosity gone. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Computer. Activate machine number 5-5-3-9. Activation code Delta-4-Beta-9."

One of the machines –I couldn't tell which one– began whirring. Suddenly, the whole room lit up in a bright white light. When it died down, I didn't notice anything different.

Except I was naked.

Well, not naked, but the suit was gone.

So were my clothes.

So naked.

But I'm not naked.

And I'm small?

Yes, I'm small.

And I'm…on the ground?

Oh crap.

"Do you like it?" Zane laughed. "My machine reverts everything back to its original form."

My heart was beating faster and faster. Looks like I didn't have to decide between Vanessa and the world.

"And after all," Zane continued. "You were originally Perry the _Platypus_."

It was decided for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here's the second to last chapter. It's not very much action, unlike the next (last) chapter, just a lot of dialog. However, it's important dialog. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Phineas POV**_

If it wasn't for the ninja suit I was wearing I'm sure I would've fallen from the ceiling edge I was perched on. Not because of the blinding white light –well, _maybe _because of the blindly white light– but most because of the sight that appeared afterwards.

I couldn't even begin to imagine how Vanessa was feeling.

Because of the suit, I'm able to see where Perry was –in a rather uncomfortable, upside-down position by the door– so when he wasn't there anymore, I started to panic, wondering what the light had done, but then I saw him. Perry. _As a platypus. _

He looked strange standing on two legs. (What platypus stands on two legs?) Then he looked even _stranger _as he pulled out a small, brown fedora hat and placed it on his head. Where did that even _come_ from?!

"Hello Perry the Platypus." Zane smiled coldly.

Perry growled, though it was more like an angry chattering noise, in response.

"Perry! Such vulgar language!" the fish said amusedly. His apparent glee at the situation diminished as he turned to look at some computer screens. "Where're your friends, Perry? Hiding somewhere?"

Perry chattered again.

Laughing, Zane inched closer to him. "_Of course_ I don't think you're going to tell me. I'm quite smart, you know." He laughed again. "What am I saying? Of course you know!" He shook his head, a playful smile on his face. "But they are no matter. I'll find them eventually. It's _you _I really want right now."

Perry made to move, but as soon as he took a step, he crumbled to the floor. Vanessa gasped, her hand reaching for Perry, but she drew it back after a moment, remembering the importance of staying hidden.

Zane tut-tutted. "You're quite weak at the moment, Perry. I'm surprised you're still standing, frankly, but I wouldn't do anything too strenuous."

Rather than answer him with a growl or chatter, Perry resided to stare at Zane coldly. At least he hadn't lost his fight in him; I felt proud.

"You," Zane pointed to one of the many robots. "Pick him up and follow me."

At first, he struggled, but it was obvious that it was getting to tiring, so Perry eventually let himself be carried away.

Of course, Vanessa and I followed them.

"My plans are coming together, Perry," Zane said as he walked –well, as his enhanced fishbowl _rolled_– into the hallway. "I just needed a few more supplies, which will arrive soon by the way, and soon, they whole world will be underwater."

My head snapped to Vanessa. Both our eyes were wide.

Perry chattered, forcing our attention back to Zane's voice.

"Of course the other animals don't know. Unless they're aquatic, they have no clue what I'm actually planning to do. I thought you'd have already figured that out."

They continued walking in silence with Vanessa and I followed, also in silence.

x~X~x

"So what d'ya think?" Zane asks when we finally –_finally_– enter a room.

Perry doesn't answer, but I don't think he could've even if he still had words. I still have the ability for speech and I stillcouldn't think of anything to say – not that I could've anyway; gatta stay hidden and all.

The room was massive and dome-shaped. The entire ceiling, and parts of the wall, was made entirely of glass – expect for the support grid of course. Everywhere I looked there were robots, constantly moving machines and/or fiddling with them. Vanessa and I (actually the suits) had to keep finding new places to hide. The strangest part was that we were underwater. How did we get underwater? (Not that I'm complaining too much – the view is wonderfully colorful with the exotic fish and coral reefs.)

"This is what the word will soon look like. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the view isn't quite as appealing to me.

There's a moment of (almost) peace as Zane looks out into the water, a surreal expression calming his face, making him appear like an innocent fish. Then it's gone, and he no longer seems innocent with the chilling grin widening his fishy face.

"This is where you'll stay while I take over the world." He gestures to a cage that the robot promptly goes to and unceremoniously dumps Perry into. "Then, once I'm King of the world, I'll keep you around until I get bored of you."

I wasn't near here, but I swear I heard the quiet growl Vanessa made at Zane's statement.

Looking around –actually, he technically just swam around his fishbowl– Zane yelled out, "Alright. All of you, leave us!"

It was almost scary the way the robots left the room. There must've been thirty of them, and in less than thirty seconds, they all had squeezed themselves through the small door.

Vanessa caught my eye. _Whoa_, she mouthed. I nodded in agreement.

For a few minutes, everything was eerily silent. Zane kept wondering around the room, inspecting this machine or that machine – his computerized fishbowl-thing was making beeping and whirring noises whenever he got next to a machine, his computer screen filling with numbers and words.

I tried to come up with a plan that would save Perry, stop Zane, _and _get us out of there, but the best I could come up with was grab Perry, take Zane out of his fishbowl, and then leave. It wasn't the most flamboyant plan, but it should still work, especially with the ninja suits. Unfortunately, I never got to test it out. Just as I began to explain the plan (silently) to Vanessa, Zane ruined it by speaking.

"So," he said ominously. "It's just you and me now." Zane paused. "Don't you ever miss the past, Perry? When things made much more sense and all we had to worry about was getting to training on time? When we used to be friends?"

Perry chattered angrily. I got the feeling he was saying _"No"_.

"Well I do." Zane sighed. "I mean, look at us! We used to be friends, best friends, Perry! What happened?"

Again, Perry chattered angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, that's beside the point," the fish said airily. "And I wouldn't have killed _you_. Just everyone else."

I was torn between curiosity and really not wanting to know. I didn't have much of a choice between the two options since Perry and Zane continued without saying any details – well, _Zane _didn't offer much explanation at least.

"You know, if you join me, I won't kill you," Zane said quietly. "I'd even _help _you with your problem."

Cocking his head, Perry chattered confusedly.

Zane chuckled. "Why, the problem AWACA won't help you with! Look at yourself Perry. Do you really want to be a platypus?"

I watched Perry flinch, my heart breaking. Sneaking a glance at Vanessa, I could see the sorrow on her face. I wanted nothing more than to give her a comforting hug, but I knew this wasn't the place or the time.

"See this machine?" Zane rolled over to a contraption that looked similar to a dream catcher. "This will split you. The half of you with human emotions toward that girl will be placed in your human body, and the rest of you will be in your platypus body. It would be a win-win!"

I could see the wheels in Perry's head turning; the hope in his eyes as he glanced around the room, knowing that Vanessa and I were somewhere.

Then, it all shut off. His eyes turned cold and I was at a complete loss as to why.

This time, when Perry chattered it wasn't angry, it was down-right _deadly_. Zane laughed, but made no further comment.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Vanessa appeared beside me.

_Why didn't he take the option? _I mouthed out.

Vanessa looked heartbroken. _Because_, she whispered, _Zane would only kill the human part and still keep the platypus part until he got bored. He was only toying with Perry._

I blinked, my eyes going wide as that sunk in. Perry was doomed no matter what. _Oh._

I watch the scene quietly; reserved. Zane continues laughing. It's a calm laughter, but it chills you to the bone. Perry continues starting. His gaze is determined and strong…yet I can see the white flag. He won't let Zane hurt us, his friends, but in Perry's eyes, he had already sacrificed his own life.

The loud _BANG! _of the door was deafening. I look down to see a robot coming in, some sort of parcel in his robot hands.

"Thank you," Zane says, but it sounds automatic and not genuine. His computer fishbowl reaches for the parcel using an arm not unlike the robot's own. As soon as they're alone again (minus Vanessa and I of course), Zane turns to Perry. I could already tell he was about to gloat.

"You see this? You see this, Perry?" he holds up the package. "With this, my plan is complete!" He moves over to a machine. More robot-like arms appear and begins assembling the new piece to the machine. When he appears finished, he sighs forlornly.

"You know, Perry." He turns around, a strange gun-looking thing in one if his robot-arms. "I guess I'm bored of you already."

He never got the change to pull the trigger.

Vanessa is someone I do _not _want to mess with, especially with those heels.


End file.
